


Be On Guard

by NevaraRaven



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Canon crushes but no for sure relationships mentioned, Eventual badly written fighting scenes, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaraRaven/pseuds/NevaraRaven
Summary: After Traveler Con The Mighty Nein receives a special invitation to a Ball hosted at the city of Whitestone. A mix of excitement and constant suspicious worries flow through their minds.Never trust anything.“Jester, this is Allura Vysoren. It has come to my attention that the Mighty Nein has helped a very dear friend of mine once more.”  The message started in her head, Jester's heart beating faster, before she is able to respond another message came through. “When I had heard you had saved my dear friend’s mother, I was speechless. As a thank you you have all been invited to a ball.”“By Lord Percival de Rolo of Whitestone and Lady Vex'ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt.”“They will send you a proper invitation soon."
Comments: 69
Kudos: 423





	1. Invitation

The sea air blew by the mighty Nein’s noses as they sailed back home to Nicodranas. Traveler Con was a...success? Maybe, only time would truly tell. There was dancing, a dick hunt and a full spectacle featuring the Moonweaver striking down and revealing the Arch Fae’s true nature. The Travelers ‘ _visual ascension’_ upset quite a few of his followers, of course, but some seemed to get over it almost immediately. Alcohol might have been some very strong encouragement. 

Jester for one, was just happy that this was all over, the tiefling having felt as if the world had been put on her shoulders, feeling guilt over being the only one who knew the truth. Now that everything was said and done she could now focus on her friends, especially on their way home. Thinking about the last week, trying to process everything.

Vokodo had been slayed, the Nein had rushed through grabbing as much as they could (coincidentally was almost everything) and left back out into their treasure trove of ships. Panting, thanking whatever gods were watching over them that none of them perished. They were able to take a moment, think for themselves and smile. They lived and saved this island of villagers from their fake god who had taken over their minds.

_Had_ is the key word that caused everyone to be worried, especially Vilya who knew she wouldn’t be able to go home immediately afterward.

Work had to be done on the island before the Traveler attendees were going to arrive, many people had been brainwashed for _years_ , including her. Vilya knew she had to stay around long enough to help everyone through this troubled time and that is exactly what happened. Her leadership and guidance was something that the people needed, some most likely not _deserving_ it once they remembered who they were.

But that didn’t matter, some villagers stayed and some left to find the life they once lost. Leaving the Nein to deal with the big event that the Traveler put on their blue tiefling's shoulders.

Jester liked to _imagine_ that it took a lot of energy and self convincing to leave before the _cool_ party actually happened. Though deep down she knew the druid needed to head home, to be with her family that was hopefully still alive. It wasn’t hard to see that Vilya had been nervous to head back home to her daughter Keyleth and her husband Korrin. Actually it was the _husband_ part that also worried her. She had been gone so long...would he still love her? Is he even still alive? Was _Keyleth_?

All would be found out as soon as she left, Jester reminding her that she will check in anywhere and at any time. Vilya absolutely didn’t have a weird sense of fear go through her as the proud tiefling _kindly_ threatened her with a message spell.

A long sigh left her lungs as Jester looked up at the sky, listening to the waves hitting the boat. _‘Such a shame she missed a whole...spectacle. She would have loved it’_ The tiefling rolled her eyes walking to the edge of the newly named Nein Heroez.

Caleb had suggested teleporting to Nicodranas but was out voted when both Jester and Beau made the argument that _“This boat is like...really old. What if it breaks and then all our crew dies?”_ In all honesty they weren’t wrong. Marius _was_ on board and not any help at all.

Jester breathed out deeply as she looked off into the sea, for the first time as she watched the sunset, knowing soon she would go to bed. Almost glad that they had all been sharing a room, still sleeping in the Hut just in case Ukatoa would come to Fjord and attack him in the middle of the night. She would be able to snuggle with everyone and not think of Artagan. Everything still seemed off…he had apologized to her _and_ her friends but now was gone and having adventures. Part of her hoped he might stick around more but now he was free of the chains his other followers had thrown around him.

He was now completely free and Jester was now standing up top the ship alone, the wind in her hair. It didn’t take long before she heard a bell ring. Caduceus must have finished dinner for that night, her stomach growling as she turned on her heel. 

As she begins her trek down to the dining area she stops in place. Eyes going blank as a familiar voice infiltrates her head.

_“Jester, this is Allura Vysoren. It has come to my attention that the Mighty Nein has helped a very dear friend of mine once more.”_ The message started in her head, Jester's heart beating faster, before she is able to respond another message came through. _“When I had heard you had saved my dear friend’s mother, I was speechless. As a thank you you have all been invited to a ball.”_

Jester's eyes lit up, suddenly much happier and practically running down the stairs to where the rest of the Mighty Nein had been sitting, telling jokes. They all looked at her, now, as she practically burst into the room, looking mildly crazy with a large grin pulling at her lips.

_“By Lord Percival de Rolo of Whitestone and Lady Vex'ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt.”_ Allura continued sending another message, Jester putting her hands on her cheeks in glee, _“They will send you a proper invitation soon, and If you need me I can very well teleport you here when the time comes.”_

_“That is if you do not want to take the trip to Tal’Dorei yourselves. Thank you again so much, Mighty Nein.”_

_“_ Oh my gosh Allura! You know Keyleth?! How is Vilya? She does cool plant stuff. And Uh...wow I’m sure we would love to go.” Jester looks at her now very confused friends, “You guys are _not_ going to believe this~” the tiefling hums in delight as she skips to her seat and sits down at the table.

“Oh I don’t know, did Allura just message you.” Veth says with a smirk as Jester sticks her tongue out.

“She. Invited. Us. To. A. Ball~” She puts her arms in the air, her tail swaying side to side.

“Really? But why Jes.” Fjord says, squinting at the cacophony of fruits and veggies on his plate. Really wishing they had more food but most of their stock was lost when the Dragon turtle destroyed their ship. They had fished before they left, but they couldn't have it for every meal.

“Vilya told her how cool we were and-”

There was a snort from Beau, Caleb hiding a smile behind his hand. Yeah they were oh so cool, all their plans worked. No problems there.

“Annnnnnd.” She fakes a small glare at the two of them but smiles knowing what they are thinking, “And remember, Vilya had a _daughter_ and she is Allura’s _friend_.”

“Small world _.”_ Caleb responded softly and Jester nodded.

“She said we should be getting a true invitation soon but I don’t really know what that means.”

And five days passed, no issue as they made their way home. Forging papers for their new boat, changing the name etc., Making their way back to dock. They now didn’t need to park so far away since the empires ships were no longer present. The party said goodbye to Orly, handing him a heavy bag of gold and platinum to share with the crew, as they walked back to the Lavish Chateau.

After everything they have gone through, they all needed a long break. A vacation where they don't have to deal with any diplomacy, mages, hag’s...they needed time to process and think about themselves. Hell, they did just get a bunch of gold from-

A thick parchment sheet of paper came out of nowhere right in front of Caleb’s face, the light blue hue of the rune on the back dimming as the ginger grabbed it out of the air, reading it in his mind quickly as the Mighty Nein stopped walking. Veth and Jester at first whining as they were pretty anxious to get back to The Ruby of the Sea, Yeza and Luc.

“What the fuck is that.” Beau says trying to read over his shoulder but Caleb purposefully moved away so she wouldn’t be able to. A childish grin practically emulating off of him as he pulled away.

“Mighty “Nine”, You have been cordially invited by Vox Machina to the Solar Ball Hosted by Lord Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III of Whitestone and Lady Vex'ahlia de Rolo, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt at Castle Whitestone in Tal'dorei.” Caleb said, eyebrows furrowing at the name ‘Whitestone’ something, about that name clicking in his head. He cleared his throat, not wanting to overly panic as Jester's tail swayed in delight.

“See this is the invitation oh my gosh you guys!”

Caleb continued reading, “The event shall be held on the 24th of Brussendar.” he slowly stopped himself and pointed at a line closer to the bottom of the very ornamental invitation. Both Jester and Beauregard had seen invitations like these before but this one seemed, for some reason, absolutely stunning and fancy. “This writing is different from the rest…” 

“If you’re not just going to finish reading it let me do it.” Beau practically groans as Caleb holds it away from her. Knowing full well that if she actually wanted to snatch it out of his hands she could do so very easily.

“It says… _’Thank you, you saved my mother and I can’t wait to meet you.’.”_ Caleb finishes off and Jester looks at Caduceus, both seemingly having the same thought.

“We. Need. New. Clothes.” Jester said excitedly, her vibrant purple eyes shining and Fjord groans in his hand, remembering his last experience. One massive pirate hat.

“Why do we need new clothes, don’t we have some fancy clothes already.”

“Well, wouldn’t you want to dress to impress.” Caduceus says leaning on his staff, smiling softly, “Just look at that letter…looks like we might _need_ to impress.”

“That's exactly right Caduceus, you can also never have too many clothes.” Jester responds with an air of seriousness to her which contradicts the stunning smile on her face.

“I...I mean I trust you uh...could dress me again.” Caleb says as he looks at the now excited tiefling.

“Oh we can totally dress you Cayleb.” She wiggles her eyebrows, the wizard just nodded slowly in response.

“How long do we have again?” Fjord said stretching his neck, looking around the streets he missed. He loved being back on this land and not on that cursed island.

“We have roughly a few weeks.” the wizard mumbled out. Enough time to scribe his new spells on some fresh paper and ink.

“A few weeks with my mama then.” 

“So we don’t want to make the trip across the world? I’m sure it would take some time right.”

“Allura said she could teleport us Fjord.” Jester reminded him.

“And even if she couldn’t Essek kind of owes us a pretty big fucking favor now.” Beau also responds before Caleb again cuts in.

“But that isn’t always certain. While we do know about his treachery and a favor could be asked...has he even been to Tal’dorei? We have been ah...extremely lucky the last few trips.”

“Do we know anything about Tal’Dorei?” Fjord asked, clearly looking at Caleb and Beau who thought for a minute but didn’t say anything.

“Well I could ask my mama...she has met so many people across the world!” Jester practically bellows out continuing to walk the way to the Chateau. 

“What about the other name in the Vax...M-A-china?” Veth said, emphasizing the ‘a’s’ in the name.

“I never heard of the group...though we could always do research on them.” 

“There isn’t a Cobalt soul in Nicodranas...we would need to go to Port Damali.” Beau almost bites into her knuckle before looking at Caleb, “You could totally teleport us there yeah? And then back to Yussa's tower? We have like a few weeks or something. So not right away but info gathering could be done.”

“ _Ja_ , of course… though I might not need Yussa’s tower to get back here...” he mumbles, his mind obviously elsewhere

A few full weeks to research before going to this Event. What could go wrong?

Could never be _too_ careful.

That went so well last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing this since BEFORE Traveler Con even happened. Started writing this right after Vokodo was turned to ash. That being said I had to absolutely go back and rewrite chapter one because of everything that happened with the Moonweaver since my theory on this cultist rave was so far off.
> 
> That being said I have already written four chapters and wasn't going to post until all was said and done but I am banking on me actually finishing this one if I don't panic. Fingers crossed.
> 
> I theorized I would have maybe 6-8 chapters for this story but time will only tell.


	2. Nervous Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mighty Nein were not calm. One would think that before a party where they were special guests they would be more excited. However their different research projects hadn’t made them feel safe and secure...20 years prior the group known as Vox Machina supposedly saved the world from a being ascending to godhood. This group was very powerful, yet the Cobalt soul only had a few books that had involved them.

The Mighty Nein were not calm. One would think that before a party where they were special guests they would be more excited. However their different research projects hadn’t made them feel safe and secure...20 years prior the group known as Vox Machina supposedly saved the world from a being ascending to godhood. This group was very powerful, yet the Cobalt soul only had a few books that had involved them. 

One Caleb had recognized as a book that Pumat Sol had been reading one day when they went into his shop. It seemed almost like fiction with how it was written. Other mentions that had surprised Beauregard was how this group had somehow come in contact with not only Anna Ripley but Sylas and Delilah Briarwood...their own passages being revised many years ago to add vampirism and control of the city named Whitestone. Many died, Vox Machina saved that town as well.

The city of Whitestone is what had bothered Caleb from the beginning. Whitestone is known for that...having whitestone. The same stone that could be refined into residuum...the same residuum that the assembly used to experiment on their students to turn them into assassins...to turn _Caleb_ into an assassin. Whether Ikithon got their residuum from this city is a question that the Mighty Nein would love an answer to.

What if they went to this ball and it was just all a trick...to let everyone have their guard down.

The Ruby of the Sea had met many from across the world, Tal’dorei was no exception. Though she had not been there herself, she atleast did remember meeting a few travelers here and there, who came for a vacation and would stay for a long time...to spend time with her after falling in love with her or her voice. Though other than that she did not remember any names, as she does not have the memory to remember each and every one of her suitors. At least the unimportant ones.

Only a few days until the party at this point, Jester and Caduceus had gone shopping for everyone but wanted everything to be perfect so the outfits wouldn’t be fully complete until the day before their travel. The Mighty Nein sat in Jesters room, her childish drawings marking each and every wall.

“Cayleb...do you want me to message Allura...we could just, you know, ask her if they will be there.” She pulls him to sit on her bed, stopping Caleb from digging his fingers into his forearm. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently

“I trust Allura...she hasn’t ever been...difficult to read.” Caduceus says, nodding slowly.

“And if they _ are _ going we could just like...dip.” Beau looked right at Caleb.

“Then we, like, know. Like what if.” Jester says putting her hand on top of Caleb’s, “They find out and get super mad. Like you said they were super duper powerful and they could say ‘We owe them for finding Vilya, fuck Iky-Thong and the assembly. Burn to the ground’” She starts to make t-rex noises , Caleb smiling softly at that. But not enough to truly be a noticeable grin.

“We could kill them…” Yasha said solemnly, the rest of the group all looking at her before she mumbled, “That...That one was a joke...maybe”

The ginger never felt as if he deserved any of them...his found family would fight for him no matter at what cost. He shook his head slightly, sighing a bit as his blue eyes finally turn to look at Jester, “I wouldn’t mind...just knowing.” She nods with a soft smile.

“Now this is important, Jester.”

“I  _ know _ Fjord.”

“Maybe ask her but also hide it by finding out a time she will appear at Yussa’s for all of us to go.” 

“Oh and ask if the Tal’dorei Council is going to be there.”

“I’m sure they will be Veth.” Jester grumbled, trying to think of how to put everything together. “Okay okay okay…” She took a deep breath, “Hey Allura! We have some pretty important questions so like what time are you going to be here in a few days and if the-” She sighs as she starts to cast another spell, “If any Assembly members are going to be there and who’s on the Tal'dorei Council and will there be cake and cookies and good food- just all together _orrr_.”

“ _ Well...I shall arrive at 5 pm, is there anyone from the assembly you are worried about? I can check. There shall be many sweets?”  _ Allura answered and Jester's shoulders fell.

“She said many sweets, for one, she skipped over the Tal’dorei Council question.” she looks at Caleb, “She said she would check the guest list for us…”

The wizard nodded, petting Frumpkin in his lap now, his cat doing all he could to calm him down..

After a few moments of silence Beau spook up and sighed, “To be honest...Caleb isn’t the only one I’ve been worried about after reading up on this ‘Vox Machina’” She crosses her arms over her chest, the monk leaning on the wall.

“I believe it's pronounced Vax M-A-china. With the hard A sound.” Veth spook proudly and the monk rolled her eyes.

“Whatever...just...they supposedly killed a dude who was trying to become a god yeah?” She looks right at Jester.

“He doesn't want to be a god though...and Traveler Con already happened and he's like… free or whatever because… Moonweaver...you know?” Jester’s eyes lower, Artagan had been off doing adventures without her. He had asked her to go with him for a little trip across the planes but she turned him down. She wanted to spend time with her mother, plus the rest of the Nein were worried about this upcoming party.

“But still… what if they are the retribution type who don’t just automatically forgive a fake god for making a cult?” Fjord said watching Jester squirm uncomfortably.

“I mean...everything should be fine, probably…” Jester smiles at them all.

“If we don’t even mention it like...it should be fine right?” Veth says and Beau nods.

Caduceus hums slightly, his hand to his chin as he strokes it slowly. His pink eyes furrowing as he looks outside the window, “Was there anything special about uh...about the party date?”

“Actually that was something I had looked up.” Beau pointed at the Firbolg, “It’s apparently this big night that happens only once every 100 years or something.”

The half orc sighed, seemingly just exhausted at this point, “What happens? We aren’t walking into  _ another  _ cult are we. I can only take two maximum in a year.”

“Actually...there is a meteor shower that’s going to happen…” she shrugs a bit, “And there is this big stupid superstition about if you see this like massive blue shooting star or whatever you will have 100 years of good luck. But if you don’t, bad luck.”

“Just a superstition?”

“Right Caleb?” the monk looks over at the anxious ginger picking at his arm, a long breath of air leaving her lips. “It seemed like it was just old folklore that was told to kids.”

“ _ Ja _ , mostly just fairy tales of seeing this uh...large star.” He cleared his throat, running his fingers through Frumpkins fur “The view where Whitestone lies is supposed to be a fantastic spot to see it.”

A short silence took the room before a gasp left Jesters mouth, her hand going to Caleb’s shoulder and squeezing.

_ “I have asked the de rolos about the list and they said a few have been invited. However, they care more about meeting you. _ ” Allura messaged Jester and she smiled before another one came through, “ _ If you have a problem, they will uninvite them and prevent them from coming. They had only been invited as the assembly reached out.” _

Jester looks at Caleb, before responding, “There could possibly be a problem if they were there...we fear it would not have been good. Thank you Allura! So much.” 

“So...The Assembly reached out to  _ them, _ not the other way around and apparently they are no longer invited.”

“I don’t trust it.” Fjord says

“Me neither.” the monk sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

“I still think we should go…” Jester says and Caduceus nods agreeing with her

“Be on guard?” Yasha mumbles and the group nods all together.

_ ‘Be on guard’ _ was the air in the room. 

Caleb was already back to digging his fingers into his flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post these two chapters at the same time all because the next chapter is a bit longer and I do have a lot I want to refine and change in it. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this wild ride.


	3. Camouflage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester and Caduceus's new formal wear designs, for the Nein, create the perfect camouflage to portray as if they have the utmost confidence when the truth is they have no clue what they are doing.

“Mama, we are going to be leaving here soon.” Jester pops her head into her mother's room, the Ruby of the Sea currently lounging in a chair, her casual look having an air of beauty even when she is alone for the night. 

Marion puts her book down on her lap as she hears her daughter's voice, a small smile automatically gracing her lips. The Ruby's eyes lit up as soon as she saw her daughter come in.

“Jester, my dear.” She stands up and pulls her into a long hug, “You look absolutely stunning my little sapphire.”

Jester was dressed to the nines, the upcoming ball not ready for a stunning dress such as the one that adorned her body. Her bodice fitted and framing her chest, a dark blue fabric that highlights her own complexion as the fabrics gradient to a beautiful pink. Platinum and gold flecks throughout as the layered bottom half of the ball gown poofs out; the many layers of chiffon causing no need for a cage. Lace sleeves matching the coloring of the dress, her shoulders completely bare to showcase her beautiful tattoo. The tiefling smiled softly at her mother.

“Thank you mama.” she said with glee before Marion twirled some of Jester's hair in her finger.

“Do you mind if I...fix your hair for you my little sapphire.”

“Of course!” She eagerly sat down, looking into the mirror on her mother's vanity. Marion let down jesters hair, curling the natural curls within her fingers before putting her daughter locks in a loose bun. Letting Jesters bangs frame her face as she looks at her daughter.

“You surprise me every time I see you with how beautiful you are Jester.” she smiles, watching as her daughter's cheeks flush to a light purple. 

“Thank you mama...I get that from you~” 

“Ah you charm me.” Marion dramatically puts a hand over her heart as she finishes fixing the cleric’s hair, “Though I truly am proud of you. You have done so many great things.” 

Jester smiles softly as she turns around and stands up again, pulling Marion into a hug, “I love you so much mama…” 

“I love you too my little sapphire...be safe tonight alright?”

“I promise, cross my heart.” Jester's grin doesn’t fade as she pulls away from her mother, heading back to her friends waiting in the lobby. Excited to see them dressed up oh so perfectly by her and Caduceus’s designs.

“Wow Jester you look…” Fjord looked Jester up and down, Beau following his lead.. Caleb, who had been just staring off into space, broke out of his stupor as he too watched the tiefling walk down the staircase, a small flush darkening his pale freckles cheeks.

“Amazing I know.” She sticks her tongue out and smiles, “All. Of. you. Look. Fabulous!” She smiled, glad that her and Caduceus’s work wasn't a waste of time again.

Instead of a captain's coat and a hat, Caduceus had chosen for Fjord to wear a fitted 3 piece suit. The vest a navy blue that compliments his green skin nicely, as his pants really do highlight his butt. Jester made sure of that one piece of information. The suit coat a dark grey with buttons down the center. His hair combed back into a more formal look, less  _ rugged _ .

Beau was happy to be put into another suit, it being an even darker gray fitted one, with silver stripes up the sides of her pant legs. A vest as well to emphasize her nice  _ assets _ , the top two buttons on the button down shirt undone, of course. A pocket square sitting in her breast pocket that transfers from the Cobalt Soul blue to a darker gray and black to showoff her new expositor status. She had told Jester she would wear heels for the night, if that's what the cleric had wanted, so of course the tiefling took that to heart having her wear these very fancy high heels that show off her legs. She wasn’t  _ too _ uncomfortable but made sure to stash some boots into the bag of holding.

The wizard looked absolutely stunning, wearing a simple tail coat. A dark red velvet with black undertones and buttons that would make Veth jealous. His hair down and framing his face, combed and styled pretty simply as he had waited to go, very nervous. His nervousness, seemingly disappearing as he just continued to watch Jester twirl in her gown.

“You all look so good, Caduceus is so good with color.”

“Thank you.” he said, pretty proud of himself. Pulling on his own silk suit coat where the fabric changed from a humble green to pink. Though he was far more proud of his new top hat that matched, some of this moss already slowly growing and expanding on the brim.

“Where is Yasha though? Do you think she wasn’t happy?” The tiefling looked pretty worried before she hears Yasha slowly come down the stairwell, not used to walking down so many stairs in a heeled shoe. Her black dress was a stunning velvet mixed with some chiffon with a high slit (because of course she needed to have one) to showcase her legs and knee high boots. Some layers gave her some oomph since this is supposed to be a ball after all and balls  _ needed  _ that extra pizazz. The black was accented with some silver designs which Slowly turned into a deep green that matched with her new tattoos. A black lace shall layered over her broad shoulders which held hidden imagery of her wings.

“You look so beautiful.” Jester says and Beau nods, looking Yasha up and down.

“I…thank...you Jester…” She mumbles out moving out of the way as Luc runs downs the stairs, Veth following after him in her own princess gown. One of which heavily resembles an old renaissance dress but with more flourish. A turquoise green dress with yellow accented flowers, long billowing sleeves. Her hair tied up as she catches her son and gives him kisses on his cheeks, leaving a few lipstick marks as Luc whines and giggles.

“Stoooop~!”

“Never~” She yells with a laugh continuing to kiss his cheeks, “Not until the tickle monster comes.”

“Nooooo!” Luc laughs uncontrollably as Veth then starts to tickle him, only to then hug him and smile. “I love you.”

“Love you too...go kill things.”

“Always will.'' Veth sticks her tongue out before walking over to the Nein, Luc picking up his crossbow and shooting it into the air before running back up the stairs and meeting a dazed Yeza. He too was suspiciously covered in the same lipstick Veth donned.

Jester leans down with a handkerchief to fix any lipstick smears, “It’s everywhere!”

Veth smiles and responds, “It’s been so...nice being with my family again.”

“If you want to stay here and not go...no one would stop you Veth.” Fjord responds and Caleb nods, not wanting to speak  _ out loud _ in fear that anything he would say would be an obvious lie. He  _ needed _ her there tonight.

“Well I mean...Lets see this through plus...Yeza said I was too beautiful to  _ not _ show  _ this _ off so...I’m okay.” she smiles a toothy grin, “Plus I love you guys.”

After finishing reapplying Veth's lipstick Jester stands up with a delighted expression. “You all look so beautiful, oh my gods! We are going to slay this ball.”

With that they left the Lavish Chateau, some of the Nein nervous but mostly feeling absolute confidence as they made their way to Yussa’s tower, getting looks as they strutted through Nicodranas. 

As soon as they got there the Mighty Nein were let in by Wensforth and were brought to Yussa, who also seemed to be dressed for the night as well. Caleb had said something that Yussa had been invited. Though, while normally he would decline to go, Allura simply reminded him that he owed her for getting lost into the Archmage Bane, and this was a simple request. 

“You all look...ready?” He raises an eyebrow, looking at how everyone was dressed formally yet Fjord was still carrying the group's bag of holding. Catching his eye Caleb stammered out a quick.

“Our invitation is in there plus...you never know what could happen.”

Only a few moments went by before the sound of the teleportation circle rang out in the tower, a beautifully dressed Allura came down to the office to see all of the Mighty Nein dressed there best.

“Oh wow I...didn’t know what I was expecting but you all look stunning.” She said looking at each and every one of them with a small smile before looking mildly concerned. “Did...you happen to lose a friend...I’m sorry.” She said after not seeing a small goblin with them.

Confused looks on all their faces, including Yussa who hadn’t noticed the missing Nott the brave until an oh left the lips of both Beau and Caduceus, “Ah no...I...that’s a long story.”

“Hi.” Veth says and curtseys with a small nervous grin, “I’m Veth Brenatto...I used to be Nott...well I was always me and I wasn’t always a goblin.” She almost squints as it's getting more complicated.

“Did you...complete the spell then?” Yussa responded by looking right at Caleb.

“ _ Ja.” _

“Well It is nice to meet you formally Veth Brenatto…” She stops looking at the  _ new  _ halfling, for sure wanting to find out intricacies about what this spell that they had mentioned, only to smile at all of them. Allura's hands straighten out her light blue elegant dress which trails behind her, “I...before we go I just want to say to all of you...Thank you. You may not realize it but Vilya’s daughter needed this. She has been broken for 20 years now...she has slowly gotten better but with her mother back in her life she has brightened.” her smile lights up the room before sighing happily.

Even with her words...they needed to be careful. They had talked about this for a few days now. Someone will always be with Caleb. Most of the time it would be Jester or Nott since they both have the capability to send a message if needed. They needed to mingle...clock each and every member of Vox Machina and never lose track of them. And if they could...find out if Whitestone has been a part of the cruelty done by the Assembly. Figure out simply if this group is evil or not.

Last but not least,  _ ‘Stay alive’ _

“Now then…” Allura continued after the Mighty Nein acknowledged her thanks, smiling as she moved around and started drawing on the floor, “I would have teleported us directly there  _ however _ some last minute work needed to be done And I don’t have the capabilities to do that this evening. However the circle will be going to the Baroness’s house instead of right to the castle. She did approve, in case anyone asks…” She coughed a bit nervously before stopping for a few seconds only to continue soon after, “After that we will walk through Whitestone to the Castle.”

“Oh wow it is an  _ actual _ castle?” Jester beams, “Is it like the Lucid Bastion or or or is it like King Dwendal’s?”

She tilts her head slightly and sheepishly shrugs, “It is...hmmm...interesting but not as large I suppose?” Allura finishes the circle, waiting to put the last chalk mark. “Ready?”

And with that there was a flash of light blue light as all the extravagantly dressed Nein jumped into the teleportation circle to arrive to a much cooler temperature than in Nicodranas. It wasn’t a drastic drop since it was at the end of the summer season at this point, but it was a refreshing change. Allura stands up tall as she straightens out her dress again, looking at all of the party.

“Welcome to Tal’dorei.” She smiles happily. The room, in which they appeared, is decorated with low magical lights hanging on the walls as well as tapestries showing the colors of not only Whitestone but of the baroness herself. Bear paw print carvings into the floor surrounding the teleportation circle that Caleb has absolutely memorized just by looking at it. With Confidence the group walked out of the circle room and out of the Lady’s abode, to step into the cool air of Whitestone. The beautiful landscapes are something that the empire doesn't have. Not all of the buildings looked the same in fact they almost all had an interesting design.

Lights lined the streets as lanterns hung as decorations made their way all the way to the castle, seemingly almost as a way to guide anyone attending the ball through a beautiful environment. Jester ran ahead and smiled back at her friends as they made it to a large tree in the middle of the city. It is covered in decorations to make this tree light up. Allura mentioned that this was the Sun Tree, a seed of which Pelor planted and has lived for many generations.

“There… isn’t like a chain of Tharizdun here or something right?” Beau says after hearing that name, the older mage nervously laughs.

“Not that I know of...however there is a Ioun temple that was...corrupted by Vecna two decades ago.”

As they got to the front of the castle, Lady Allura smiled at the Mighty Nein, the grin fading after realizing how they seemed a bit uncomfortable with this situation. She had assumed by how they were dressed they wouldn’t be nervous, yet they all looked pretty on guard and uncomfortable. They truly did remind her of Vox Machina. ‘ _ Always so suspicious’ _ “You may go in as you want...the invitation will be seen at the door and the weapon check will require anything that could be seen as… a threat.” She says looking at Veth who she was sure was hiding a weapon somewhere under her dress, she was a rogue after all. “If you would like I can have them put your bag of holding somewhere or…” She snaps her fingers and the bag of holding shimmers ever so slightly, it suddenly disguised as a regular old, but gaudy, purse held by the half orc. “You are a guest here invited by the hosts themselves...we want you to feel comfortable. I’ll make sure to talk to Percival and tell him you may keep your bag on you.” 

With that she continued up the stairs and into the ball, promising to meet up with them later, just to check in. Yussa nodded to them before following behind her.

“Well…” Fjord Mumbles looking around. Caleb is already silent as he takes in this city. Every building, every random face in a crowd.

“We have a plan.”

“Those go so well.” Beau rolled her eyes and stood with her thumbs in her pockets.

“And…” Jester said looking at all of her friends, “Let's try to have fun while we investigate okay? We look really pretty.” She said twirling her dress one more time as she smiled. “If I don’t dance today I will lose it!”

She quickly grabbed Caleb's wrist, having him break out of his trance to look into the face of the blue tiefling, “We should go see Vilya yeah?”

With that they walked up the steps getting a few looks as the Mighty Nein have never been seen around here let alone Tal’dorei. They have an eclectic group, they knew this, so when they pulled out the invitation from Vox Machina themselves, it was almost as if something had clicked. The Guards realized that only _ that _ party would make such a weird set of friends and are let in. They, of course, stopped by weapon check first so that Jester could pull out random things that are certainly not weapons but might just annoy this simple whitestonian.

They head forward and again get stopped but this time by a guard in ornate armor, a sheet of paper in front of them with a quill.

What would you like to be called?” She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the entire group.

“I apologize...what are…” Fjord said, obviously confused and caught off guard.

“What is your name?” She again says with a huff.

“Fiona Fancy pants!”

“Your group's name is Fiona Fancy pants?”

“No, that’s just my name.” Jester puts on a large smile as the guard just groans.

“What Name do you want to be called, where are you from and have you done anything of import?”

“Oh...Oooooh!” Beau mumbled from behind Jester, “We...We are the Mighty Nein. From…” She squints knowing only Veth, Caleb and herself are from the empire directly. 

“Wi...Wildemount?” Veth looks at the rest of her friends and shrugs.

“I guess so.”

“I’m from Xhorhas.”

“Which is In Wildemount.”

“Oh.”

The Guard was pretty much done with them at this point as she starts writing the Mighty Nein from Wildemount. “And dare I ask have you ever done anything important… ever?”

“Oh my gosh. You have no idea. We were pirates for like a week.” She counts on her fingers and bites her lower lip, “Oh gosh Kiri was an important one. We have like helped stopped the waaaar we stopped a a Tharizdune cult called Angel of Irons...we stopped a cursed island.” Jester starts to rat off. “Just so many stuff.”

The monk clears her throat, the guard obviously annoyed and wanting to continue on with her shift; only really writing down a few things that this group had supposedly done. “You forgot that that cursed island, Rumblecusp, had Keyleth’s mom stashed on it…” Beau let the end of that sentence hang, watching the guards face for any recognition as she stops writing. Standing up straighter. ‘ _ Uh huh…’ _

“S-so...You are the Mighty Nein, from Wildemount and have done many things such as helping find peace between the Empire and Xhorhas, Ended the cult formally known as Angel of irons and have recently returned Vilya of the Air Ashari after 25 years.”

“Damn right and don’t you forget it.” Veth says with a smirk as the guard starts to hand the piece of paper to someone a few feet away.

“Do you want that... _ all  _ spoken or only a few…”

“All would be just _ divine _ .” the monks smirk didn’t leave her  _ smug _ face

“All you need to do is walk forward, wait for your title to be called and enjoy the festivities, Mighty Nein.” The Guard does a quick bow before moving out of the way for them, Yasha absolutely shoulder checking her as they do, as the Nein host hushed whispers to each other about how weirdly cool this all is.

They can hear dull music playing just past those doors...Caleb changes his position, grabbing Jester’s hand instead of having her just hold onto his wrist and he squeezes. He is not as nervous as he was when they were forced to be face to face with the man who tortured him and had him kill his parents. However, he was still...off. This could be the source to the residuum… maybe they don’t know what is going on. Maybe they  _ do _ know what has been happening and are allied with the Assembly. 

However...if they aren’t in the know then maybe… this group could be a powerful ally. 

They need those.

Jester squeezed his hand back and smiles at him, whispering “It is going to be okay.” a small thumbs up to him as Veth grabbed his other hand. 

He was not alone.

As they walked out and onto the ornate dark blue rug with accented gold on the edges, they could hear someone being called in before them as the Mighty Nein walked forward. They held quiet conversations with each other, trying to coordinate looking as cool and badass as they could. If they were going to be  _ announced, _ as if they were really important, the least they could do was look hot as it happened.

“Entering now, From the distant continent of Wildemount, A group who successfully helped end the war that had ravaged the continent of Wildemount for almost a year. Disposed of a dastardly Tharizdun Cult the  _ Angel of irons _ , and finally have recently helped cured Rumblecusp releasing the minds of many”

_ "The Mighty Nein” _

The Mighty Nein stood at the top of a long staircase down into a beautiful and  _ large _ room. The party tried their best to stand tall and look stoic, to feign confidence as they stood above everyone else.T he room was filled with people some of which turned to look at the rather eclectic group of seven people, whilst others kept to themselves and the conversations they were having. However this didn’t stop some of the Nein, mostly Caduceus, Beauregard and Caleb...that out of the guests there were six people that almost, all at once, turned to look at them. 

Allura was talking to a few with a halfling at her side, giving the Mighty Nein a faint smile, holding up her glass of wine as a half eleven woman with raven colored hair stood strong next to a silver haired man with spectacles. Eyeing them up and down. 

Three more looked over closer to...a food buffet table? A goliath and two gnomes, an awkwardly large smile on his face with a piece of meat in his hand. It almost seemed as if he clocked in on Yasha before the female gnome pulled on him and whispered something that made him take his gaze away.

And then there was Vilya, next to what must have been her daughter, Keyleth, Vilya, who had helped them with Vokodo, smiling at them lovingly as the red headed druid looked like she might cry.

Vox Machina had clocked them one by one, and they had done the same. 

“Guess we know who’s Vox Machina…” Beau kind of whispered to the group and Fjord nodded. Her and Caleb’s intel didn’t lie on their descriptions at least.

“Be careful, mingle but be discr-”

“Hi Vilya!” Jester starts waving at the one legged druid, smiling brightly as she starts to head down, pulling the anxious wizard down with her as Fjord covers his face with one hand.

“There is no use in being a discreet fjord.” Beau claps his back before beginning to descend the staircase, following behind Jester.

“I just...the plan.” He whines again and Veth chuckles, starting her descent.

“The plan to mingle?” She mocks him before making her way down to the food area, Yasha on her heels as she uses the railing to walk down. 

“I’m great at mingling.”

“Maybe let me do the talking?” the halfling snickers and Yasha squints a bit not thinking either of them are really good at this.

“It’s okay Fjord.” Caduceus’s calming smile stretched across his face, calm as he pats his back, “We will be fine…”

The show was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always want to be ahead in chapters because of my poor track record back when I wrote fanfiction many years before so don't worry this one is going strong. I feel as If I need to warn you next chapter is super fucking long. like 24 pages long. 
> 
> So look forward to that one.


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nein separate to hopefully get any inkling on what Vox Machina have to do with the assembly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I could add a few notes at the beginning. I have watched and re-watched many episodes of campaign one multiple times. That being said I hope that any depictions of VM are relatively still similar. Hard to do that though when we have only seen Allura 20 years in the future (Keyleth was just an image) 
> 
> Travis once said Grog would be a bachelor forever so I did stick with that and Scanlan's and Pike's last name was something I debated on but what I settled on i'll mention in end notes.
> 
> Hope everything is okay.

Beau followed behind Jester lazily, almost putting on an act as if she was tougher than she looked. Seemed pretty on point for how she acted most days but for her, at this moment, meant a lot. Out of everyone in the Mighty Nein the monk assumed she had the most experience in going to high end stuffy parties like this one. Sure Jester _may_ have gone to balls but as the pretty blue tiefling had to hide who she really was Beauregard doubted she had any _true_ experience with these things. Not that it mattered, she had so much energy and brilliance she could fool anyone.

Then there was Caleb, he _might_ have gone to events as a teenager, while at the academy, but that was a major speculation. Not that it could even matter right now, one look at the ginger and you could tell he was a nervous wreck. He almost seemed to divulge back into how he was when they all first met. Reserved, suspicious of every little thing.

If Beau didn’t _know_ everything about her friend she would punch him. But this was important...Vox Machina. They could be willingly working with the people who toture kids to make them Scourgers. The residuum, that is most likely made in this beautiful looking city, could be causing pain to not only innocent mages in the empire but to her friend...her _family_. Whatever they came up with tonight through...most likely very badly done espionage, would lead them to their next step. 

“Oh my gosh Vilya you look so pretty!" Jester beamed, letting go of Caleb's hand, whom she again brought over, to grab both of Vilya’s. “Everything worked out then? I’m sorry I haven't messaged you sooner we were...uh...busy?” 

“That is quite alright.” she smiled genuinely. She looked... _different_...better? Sure, maybe she deserved a long bath that didn’t involve sea water but that wasn’t what made Vilya shine. “Everything is...alright. Much better thanks to you all.” She turns to look at the very happily anxious redhead to her right. 

Beau stood next to Jester, not so subtly eyeing up and down the first member of Vox Machina she sure is to meet tonight, and this one they had a connection to because of Vilya herself. Pretty lucky. “This is my daughter...Keyleth.”

“She looks just like you!” Jester smiles brightly, her purple eyes shining brilliantly with both Beau and Caleb at her side. 

Vilya chuckled nervously in her hand before moving it to rest on the younger druid's shoulder, “I think my beautiful daughter takes after her father myself.”

“I…” Keyleth begins, looking at the few of the Mighty Nein in front of her; An anxious looking wizard never leaving the blue tieflings side, eyes always seeming to move around the room as if they were expecting to find something. A obviously stunning looking woman who could pull off a suit better than anyone that it made her jealous. The blue one though...she seemed overwhelmingly nice and charming.

And they brought back her mom.

“O _hhh_.” She gets out before pulling them all into an awkward hug. Beau and Caleb stiffened at the quick unannounced grasp. Jester was the one who gave in right away, her smile casting a large beacon. “You saved my mom! Thank you so much.”

“Well it was Cayleb, he killed him though.”

“And you all look so nice and pretty and gosh...what are your names and where are you from again?” 

As Keyleth lets them all go, Beau clears her throat, leaning against Jester. “Beauregard Lionett.” Her eyes did not leave the young druid. Her gaze was meant to convey just how uninterested she was. “This is Jester.” She nudges her slightly, “And thats-”

“Caleb Widogast.” he says, eyes trained on the other ginger. “From Wildemount. The Empire..” The way Caleb said his name, the intent now spread across his face, was as if to see if there was any recognition; especially since it is not as if his alias is unknown now by the Assembly. If Vox Machina had been working with them they would have been brought into this information.

Though no recognition appeared on her face. Maybe he should have used the name _Bren_.

“I’m from Nicodranas though...” Jester curtsies with a slight purple flush to her cheeks, “Jester Lavorre my...sparkling.” She squints a bit as she thinks about what to say next, honing in on the vine filigree embellishment on Keyleth’s dress. “Plant...goddess.” 

Beau looks at her with a raise of an eyebrow. ‘ _Yeah...perfect espionage finesse’_

You would think the awkwardness would hang yet all Keyleth did was smile and giggle. Whether it was out of nervousness was still up in the air, but her smile seemed genuine at the very least.

“Ha...Thank you.” She nods her head once seemingly charmed by their pretty blue tiefling, “You look uh...sparkling yourself.” She says before returning her gaze to the monk with an intrigued grin. “Did you say...Lionett? As in Lionett wine?”

Beau glanced at Caleb who seemed better, at least for now. Standing up straight and getting his head into the game. “Uh Yeah...one of the same.”

“Oh Oh really?! I love that wine, it is one of my favorites!"

“Uh huh…” She looks at Vilya, “Thought you said your family doesn’t drink?”

Keyleth blinked, a slight flush to the tips of her ears as she avoided her mother's gaze, a slow breath was released out of Vilya’s lungs. “I was...gone for some time I suppose. Though it’s fine…” her smile is loving, not a hint of disappointed resonated in her voice. _'Isn't that nice…'_

“Have you ah...tried it yourself?” Caleb sputters out. 

“Try what actually?”

“The Lionett wine...it’s ah...quite nice.”

“Thanks Caleb.” Beau rolls her eyes punching him in the shoulder, his hand going to rub it without even acknowledging her.

“I don’t lie...it is nice. You could call it ah...smooth?”

“Just like _you_ Cayleb. Smooth!”

A nervous grin pulled at his lips, slumping a bit less as he again refused to leave Jester's side. At Least for now. He knows later that they will be separated, Veth will take her place most likely. 

“I’m sure we have some Lionett wine somewhere...I could always ask? There is mostly Ale.” the monk raises an eyebrow at that, knowing these types of parties mostly just have the fruity shit. The _expensive_ stuff that would turn heads and _impress_ . Keyleth must have noticed her surprise as she held out both of her hands, “Oh my friend...while he is great at picking out things in wine he would just die than live without Ale. As well as my other friend, who I'm sure you will meet, _Percy_ , they make a lot of whisky too so we have some of that.”

“Do you have any Milk? Or or or...hot chocolate orrrr...not juice that isn't fermented?” Jester tilts her head and the druid hums confused

“I...I could ask about that too.” With that she called over one of the servants working that evening, “I just want to say again...I really would like to meet all of you. Especially if they are as nice as you!”

Beauregard has to hold back a snort as she said that, knowing she hasn’t been the best ray of sunshine herself. “I’m sure that will happen.”

“You have friends here?” Caleb asked and Keyleth nodded, the wizard tried to hide the obvious tension in his jaw. In truth that was a stupid question, they had been invited by the whole group of them. Yet by feigning innocence the Nein hoped that the other party wouldn't find out about all the research they had done before risking coming here.

“Yeah! My friends er...no my _family_ Vox Machina.” She tosses some of her curled red hair over her shoulder, “We are like...well known heroes.” her _confidence_ shined with that one statement.

“Yeah don’t know about you.” Beau shrugs and Caleb immediately cuts in.

“Being in Wildemount uh...I read some passing notes about a 'Vox Machina' before...but most seemed like myths and fiction.”

“My Mama so told me stories I’m sure.” Jester hums in delight adding on and the druid smiles softly in return.

“I’m honestly not surprised...it was a long time ago...though I’m sure my friends would all like to meet you!” a more solemn smile rested on her lips as she genuinely scanned all three of them, “They...want to meet the ones who brought my Mom back to me.” Her eyes...they looked as if at any moment she could start to cry, happy tears _hopefully._

Beauregard looked at her and smiled, putting on a nice face as she stood up confidently. She had hoped her practice of being cordial, with Fjord, was convincing enough to pull off. “I can’t wait to meet them too...might just need to do some rounds myself...especially if they are as interesting as you.”

“I’m sure I would ah...like to speak to Lady Allura myself…”

“Right she _told_ us about you when Vilya described you all!’

“ _Ja…_ We-”

“Oh my gosh we have so many stories. Do you have stories I would love to hear all of them!” Jester fluttered her eyelashes, both hands eagerly holding onto each other as the two next to each other exchange looks. 

If the immediate asking for all the information of Vox Machina's story had come from anyone else it could have been very suspicious. Coming from this tiefling, however, seemed natural and warm.

"Oh...oh my gosh everything! I'd love to!"

Maybe info gathering wouldn't be too hard.

**…**

“Okay it’s just me and you. We can do this.” Veth nodded, pulling at Yasha's dress in order to get her attention.

“Hmmm? What?”

“The mission Yasha the mission!” Veth said pretty loud before she cleared her throat, covering her mouth as she glanced up at the barbarian, “ _I_ _ndfay outway ifway Oxvay Achinamay isway evilway, anplay?_ ”

“I...what?” Yasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she now looked directly into Veths eyes. “I really don’t have a clue of what you just said. You couldn't make that any uh...easier?"

“You know...the _plan_. Find out if VAx MAchina is evil or not?”

“Ohhh...right I...got it.”

“I mean that’s why we are heading to the food and drink area right? Because the intel said those three are part of the dastardly group”

Her heterochromatic eyes showed a sign of no recognition for only a few seconds before they lit up, “O-ohh...I...I was just hungry.”

Veth stopped walking, putting her head in her hands as she breathed out deeply. This wasn’t really unexpected from her tall friend. Yasha wasn’t the most charismatic woman in the world, and to be fair neither was Veth. This however was important, they needed to be on their game if they wanted to learn anything. To make sure Caleb was safe. The halfling takes a quick look over to the others, able to pinpoint a few of their party. Jester seemed to be talking up a storm, that's a _good_ sign maybe? Caduceus and Fjord were probably making do but she could only see the back of Caduceus's head. 

So having the two least charismatic people working together well...that was a _perfect_ plan on their part and nothing could go wrong.

“I mean...we didn’t get to eat after getting dressed up.”

“What do you mean we just had some fish and chips right before getting gussied up.”

“Well, Veth, the smells are delightful and uh...enticing…” Yasha twirls her hair between two fingers anxiously, “And there are less people over there right now…” She looked around the room, clocking in where the rest of their friends were. If they had been all _together_ this would be much easier.

With a sigh the rouge pats Yasha’s thigh, remembering their last big event. The same fancy gathering where a certain Lord Sharpe hit on her and made her incredibly uncomfortable, “You’ll be fine...You do look very beautiful Yasha.”

“Thank you...you do too Veth.”

“That's what Yeza said." She winked, stretching her arms over her head "Okay fine...food, booze and _then_ subterfuge.”

The two made their way over, avoiding bumping into any of the other guests as they looked at the _unique_ spread. As Allura had promised there were many pastries and cake that they were both sure Jester would devour later once she saw it. If Veth really wanted too she could drag Fjord over here and start throwing them all into the bag of holding. That's a good use of their time for sure. Sugar burglary.

Yasha’s stomach growled as she stepped closer to the meats. Humming in delight as her mouth starts to water, nose picking up something new. Something very _interesting_ in a large pot. A magically heated vessel so as to not burn whatever was in there yet keeping it warm. “I...want that.” 

“Aren’t we supposed to ask for a servant or something to bring _us_ the food?” Veth squinted a bit with the thought bouncing around her head. This was weird in general, she may have not been to many parties like this one but it seemed _awkward_ to have a spread of food just around. Aren’t fancy _balls_ like this mostly meant to have small treats _brought_ to you?

“I...I don’t really care Veth.” She almost looks frantically around before lifting the halfling up in her arms, an immediate surprised squeak left the rouge's mouth, “I mean I _should_ care...I think but...I really want this. Comfort eating. Also If I eat it _first_ I can prove it isn’t _poisoned._ ” She tried to appeal to her much smaller friend. She didn't even _have_ a way to see if anything was poisoned...just luck would be on her side. Any reason that meant that splattering of meat would be hers was a good one though.

A little light flush paints Veth’s cheeks as she squeezes Yasha’s arms, “Pu...put me down.”

“You said to...call a servant.”

“And?”

“You're small and I scare people when I yell.”

There was a bit of hesitation before Veth began to smile, raising her hand in the air, “ _G_ _arçon!”_

Before any servant could come over to the two a hulking goliath wearing...well not really wearing anything that was appropriate for an occasion such as this. Other than a stunning bow tie tightly around his neck and some large gauntlets. A weird goofy smile plastered on his face as Veth looked him up and down. This was certainly one of the members of Vox Machina. Not only was he one of the ones who watched them extensively as they entered the hall but Beau had given vague descriptions of the group. A half giant Goliath with a beard, they weren’t sure why the beard was such a weird little detail that Beau added in, but still went with it.

“Hi…” His eyes directly look at Yasha who seemingly was unaware.

“Uh...hi. Are you the...the uh, server...servant?”

“I’m Grog uh...Grand Poobah de Doink of this...this party.”

“Uh hi? I…” she looks at the halfling being held up on her left arm. Whispering to her, not calculating just how close he was, he obviously could hear everything she said, “Is this...is this the servant you mentioned?” It’s not as if Yasha did not listen to their group meetings, she wasn’t _that_ oblivious. The uncomfortable air about being around so many people all at once was almost _suffocating_ . Thinking clearly through anxiety is _distressful._

Veth just stays silent now making hand movements over and over again as she puts two fingers to her eyes and then to the Goliath; trying to hulk up her body to mimic him. ‘ _Oh...I'm not good at those.’_ “We...uh...we are looking to...eat? To become big and strong?”

Almost like a confused puppy Grog Strongjaw tilts his head to the side, still absolutely infatuated.

“I think...she means to say. Hi. My name is Yasha.”

“That's a…” Grog puts his hand to his ear and looks to the side, almost as if he was doing some harsh whispers before looking right back at the two of them. “A pretty game... _name_. Pretty name.”

“Oh no…” Yasha looked around, her gaze finding Beau’s group once more, she made quick eye contact with her before her eyes scanned over to the blue tiefling still listening to a redhead intently.

_'If he’s complimenting you it’s fine but if he’s smarmy about it...something...something...punch them.’_

“Uh thank...you?”

“You look strong.”

“I am.”

“A lot of battle scars?”

“I do.”

“Very nice tattoos.”

“They are.”

Grog looks away again, letting Veth give him a curious look, as the goliath _again_ puts his hand to his ear. His hushed whispers much louder. “ _What else_.”

That’s pretty suspicious.

“Uh uh... I’m... I’m Grog.”

The halfling chuckles and looks at him with confused stare, “You already said that?”

“Veth is this...is this considered uh... _smarmy_?”

“Now what the fuck are _you_ talking about. Now _I'm_ getting confused!”

“Jester said…”

“I mean maybe?” She shrugs her shoulders, really wishing to be let down at this point. She felt pretty awkward at still being held up in the air.

“Well...okay?” 

Yasha’s hand turns into a fist, muscles tensing just slightly as she brings her arm out into a right hook right into Grog’s cheek. Veth’s eyes look shocked as she goes to grab the aasimar's arm only to be too late as the connection hits. It almost seemed like the world stopped. The music was still playing but a few guests around them did gasp all at once as her knuckles met the goliath's _jaw_.

“Yasha fuck...no!” Veth looked at the now surprised barbarian. 

“You told me too…”

“No I _didn’t_!”

From across the floor a _very_ perceptive Beauregard looked over at the many people who gasped all at once next to her friends. Putting it together when seeing the barbarians arm being held by the halfling as well as the Goliath, they were _supposed_ to get anything from, looking as if he just got punched. The scene was _absurd_ especially with the Nein being in formal wear. It was _absolutely_ satisfying _._ Beau couldn’t help but laugh, holding her stomach.

“Holy shit...Good job Yasha!” She hoots before clearing her throat and trying to pay attention to Keyleth, a slight blush on her cheeks. The druid didn’t seem distracted at all by the monks excited yell, she seemed to be way more invested in telling the tales of Vox Machina with _extraordinary_ detail. Sure Jester and Caleb both were momentarily stunned and confused by the sudden outburst from their resident monk, but they were sure that was a story they would find out about later.

“You said if they were being smarmy.”

“Who Did? I didn’t?”

“Jester did...remember?”

With a squint of her eyes she slowly pieces together the memories, breathing out a deep long sigh, “But this...gentleman?” Veth extends her hand to him, “Was not being weird like Lord Sharpe.”

“Oh...I’m sorry. I don’t know I just. I...man I’m so uncomfortable.” Yasha puts down the rouge, quickly then grabbing her own arm and squeezing tightly “I guess I was so confused and I just moved.”

“That…” Grog kept looking at the ground as two gnomes came running up behind him. Worry on the white haired ones face but an seemingly obnoxious amused grin was on the other gnomes lips. Veth could only think of it as smug and unnatural; like the boys in the village that would make fun of her when they were kids. “Was such a good _punch_ . How much strength did you put into that right hook? ” his smile was bright, larger than before when it seemed just like a nervous puppy dog. Who is _he?_ “Can I have a go?”

“Uh...I.”

“Grog maybe don’t punch the pretty lady who saved Kiki’s mom.” the male gnome slapped the goliath’s thigh. A complete pout now on his face as the other gnome pats him as her hands glow a subtle _warm_ light. She _had_ to be healing him after that hit.

“But it was a pretty good one.” Grog rubs his cheek with his hand, realigning his jaw.

“Thank...you?” Yasha mumbles, looking at Veth for some help only to see her shrug. The halfling patted down her dress; composing herself. She had to remember to avoid the crossbow she absolutely hid under her dress and attached to her thigh. Wouldn’t want to accidentally let that one blow and shoot an arrow into her leg. Should it be worrisome that Vox Machina were really bad at the whole weapon check thing? Or were they just given a pass because of their ‘ _Special Guest’_ privilege?

“Hello...My name is Pike Trickfoot-Shorthalt and this is my best friend Grog...though I’m sure he already told you that” Her innate glow was almost as bright as Jester’s...almost. Hers was more calm and serene; Jester always had an air to chaos to it.

“Twice, actually.” Veth spoke as she looked at both of the people close to her height. A nice change of pace. Could still obviously kill them if she needed to, for _sure_.

“And I’m the one and only Scanlan Trickfoot-Shorthalt.” His smirk annoyed Veth to her very core, however what was worse was when he picked up her hand and tried to kiss the back of it. She pulled it away real quick, ‘ _Nope, not today.’_

“I’m married.” ‘ _plus you are no storm breaker.’_ “And I have a son.”

“So am I…and so do I.” Scanlan waggles his eyebrow before turning his gaze over to Pike. A new look donned on his face as his smile softened, focusing on the white haired cleric to his left. “Though she is the most beautiful woman in the world….Not saying _you_ aren’t. Just look at her.” He gestures at her.

A light flush painted her cheeks as Pike looked back at Scanlan. The same love in her eyes as Veth gives to yeza. ‘ _Maybe he’s not_ that _bad afterall.’_ “Stop it you old flirt.”

“Never, not until the day I die.”

Pike looks up at Yasha, the same amused grin pulling at her lips, “I’m sorry if my best friend said something to offend you...he doesn’t mean it.”

“No I uh...I should say sorry I kind of...panicked?” Yasha’s eyes squint as she tries to come up with the right words.

The goliath smiled even more at that, feeling more comfortable with his two friends around. “It’s alright. She threw a really nice deck to the jaw. It’s been a long while since I had one like that.” his eyes focused on her with a determined smirk, “Wouldn’t mind something like a crucible battle.” Pike slowly shook her head, the goliath immediately looking disappointed, “Uh, why not?’

“Vex would get upset...she planned this. Plus this is a big deal with Keyleth so _no_ fighting unless absolutely necessary.”

The male gnome looked Yasha up and down before finding the anxious barbarians’s gaze. She had been looking around the room, trying to find any escape from the current conversation and merge into what they were _meant_ to talk about, what they were supposed to find out. Her hands grasped each other almost as if she had no clue where else she could rest them.. “Your eyes are beautiful.”

A groan from Veth let out a hardy huff, crossing her arms over her chest, “She likes _women_ okay. W-O-M-E-N.”

_‘Oh no…’_ If everything wasn’t already awkward now it was clear. The barbarian glanced at the halfling before looking away; A slight blush dusted her pale cheeks. Was her nerves creating that uncomfortable feeling in her stomach… or was it just the food that had captivated her senses as soon as she walked over?

Grog blinks a few times, his arms resting over his chest, letting out a long breath. No words were spoken right away as he nodded, almost as if he was affirming something in his head, “I respect that. I like women too.”

“They really are uh...the most beautiful.” Yasha finally smiled at Grog, glad that any immediate confusion seemed to be thrown away.

Pike glanced at her friends before the new people who were in front of her. Could she assume they were good people since they saved Keyleth’s mom? Maybe...her heart was open to all possibilities. Kiki was the happiest she had seen her in many years. It was almost as if Vilya was a missing puzzle piece in her life. To fix the tear still in Keyleth’s heart after Vax’ildan’s death. Sure she wasn’t _as_ sad, but it wasn’t as if she was comfortable dating anyone yet. Not after 20 years. Maybe with her mother back she could truly have her own happy ending.

“I just want to say...thank you. I know you have probably heard that from Allura and others but...thank you for bringing Vilya back home to us.” Pike's voice almost quivered as she reached up to grab one of Yasha’s hands and the other one grasped Veths. “It means a lot to all of us...I’m sure all of Vox Machina would love to meet you.”

“It’s...it’s nothing really… she was cool. Though she did talk about flying like _a lot_.”

"Yes It was uh...kind of excessive.” Yasha nods looking at Veth.

“You know when Allura told us all about you I didn’t know what to expect. You know, traveling with a goblin and all. Like how good could you be.” Scanlan blurts out, most likely just speaking without thinking. Pike elbows his side with a scowl, “ _What?_ It’s not like they came _in_ with a goblin.”

“Well _maybe_ they lost a friend...you know how that feels.” Her scowl turned into sad disappointment while frowning at her husband.

Yasha looked down at Veth and nudged her slightly, “Do I need to kill him?”

“Oh no it’s fine goblins are fucking the _worst!”_ the rouge nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes. Scanlan hummed in approval. Completely agreeing with her.

“But you…”

“Oh don’t get me wrong. Being a goblin in Xhorhas was a real confidence boost for just the _moment_ but I can clearly say that being able to be with my _husband,_ again, is even better.”

“Wait what?”

“Oh I was the goblin.” Veth opens one of her eyes to look at the shocked face of Scanlan Shorthalt. His fists clenched as he almost looks as if he wants to step back thirty feet.

“Ohhh.” Pike was the first one to respond in surprise but confusion clearly pulling at her face, “I...hmmm.”

“The goblins who drowned me and turned me _into_ a goblin were the _terrible_ and _vile_ creatures...But we met some that were...kinda nice...I guess...after awhile.”

“Like Wensforth?”

“No I meant like Zorth. He ate with his feet.” Veth looked up to Yasha and motioned with her hands. “Absolutely _disgusting_ right but he made everyone laugh.”

“Wait wait wait hold on.” one of the bard's hands went to the bridge of his nose, pinching it. “You...goblin? Turned into?”

Veth sighed and looked at him, “Maybe not every goblin is terrible… maybe they are just a housewife who was protecting their husband and child. In the end only to be drowned and cursed by a hag to be the one thing you hate the most.”

“But how are you not you know...a gross fucking goblin?”

“A cupcake.” With that Veth smiled softly, “Friends and a cupcake. And a very strong and talented wizard.”

There was some silence that surrounded the group as Scanlan’s head was filled with more conflicting thoughts. Pike was one of the first one to fully acknowledge what the halfling had said. Her life story seemed to be troubled, she was interested in knowing even more. The goliath just seemed to be confused, not able to connect the dots. Seemed on par.

A loud gurgle broke any awkward silence as Yasha’s stomach growled. Her jaw clenched as her ears turned red. “S-... Sorry…”

Veth puts her hands together and smiled softly, “We don’t actually know how to get any food?” The obvious look of confusion was on her face and Pike smiled softly.

“I know it might seem confusing to some but as the entire city of Whitestone is invited to this event the de Rolo’s set up an entire food area for everyone to feast on.”

“Entire city?”

“Yes...they love their people so much and do their best for them. Everyone in the city is, most of the time, is invited to these kinds of things.” The white haired gnome smiled softly, “They are as important to the way this city is run as much as the de Rolo’s themselves.”

“I guess that makes sense?” 

“So this beautiful room is the communal one where everyone can eat and drink whilst the ball room is through those big doors.” She points up and over the large group of people to a massive ornate door that are currently swung open. Some separate music can be heard within, muffled when compared to the melodic ambience in this chamber. The cleric sighed as she glanced back over to the table filled with food “There was _supposed_ to be a servant, a few, behind the spread but they disappeared.” Pike nods and sighs slightly, “A new one was supposed to come soon. We have been trying to teach Grog patience.”

“I have patience.”

“Grog you almost stuck your hand into the _Gofibipo_ hot pot.”

“Yeah how old are you?” Scanlan scoffs with a soft chuckle, still reeling over Veths words.

“I don’t understand the problem with that…” Yasha furrows her eyebrows, “I don’t know what _Go...fibipo_ is unless it is, uh...that?” She points to the dish that she was very excited for. The smell infiltrating her nose through this entire conversation. “It smells delicious.”

Grogs face lights up, smiling much like a child who just made a new best friend. “See! She gets it!”

“Well in uh...growing up you just use your hands.” Yasha nods, “Especially large vermolack spiders. Have you ever had that.”

The goliath excited grin would be more funny if it didn’t make everyone around them also smile. He must be loved. “No. Sounds delicious.”

“Isn’t that a poisonous spider.” Veth responded remembering Jester literally having had the shits after trying that particular meat...

“Yes but that makes it more exciting…chewing it is fine but sucking it down is even more delicious”

Pike patted the half giant's leg again before looking at Scanlan, her husband didn’t seem _all_ there. The distraction showed in the way his body tensed, something rare for the gnome. He must still be reeling over the _goblin_ confession that came from Veth. “Seems like Grog found himself a new friend.” Even her giggles were _heavenly_. How can you be suspicious of a group with this cleric running with them? 

“I feel like I need a drink.” the male gnome said out loud, avoiding Veths gaze. Whether it was because of her annotated story from being a _goblin_ or the fact that he said something _rude_ right in front of the party that saved Keyleth’s mom was up in the air.

After a quick stretch Veth grins, “Oh me too. Have any wine...no whiskey. Trying to cut that out now after drinking it for months as a _goblin._ ” her smile turns into a _snarky_ smirk. The halfing was mildly excited in having the power to make Scanlan become uncomfortable in a split second. If only she had this power as a teen. 

Yasha cleared her throat, keeping some eye contact with the goliath. “I heard uh...somewhere Vox Machina was here and they invited us...and you said that was you, correct?.”

A low laugh left Grog’s throat, “That is us! Save the world and stuff time and time again. Couldn’t do it without me.”

“I don’t know much...but you sounded important...or my friends think so...can you tell me what you have done to make you so uh...intriguing?” her heterochromatic eyes looked into Grogs excited ones. He was not usually the one who gets asked about anything. Sure his intelligence had increased over the years from him actually studying, when he didn't get bored, _but_ Percy was the one everyone still went to to learn things.

“Alright so...I'm super duper powerful yeah? So imagine me infront of everyone always ready to attack and protect.”

“Uh huh?”

**...**

A hard sigh leaves Fjord's mouth as he tries his best to not show the biggest pout on his face. He wasn’t so sure about this whole party in the first place, especially after everything they had been through. There was no way that they would have any time to themselves and revel in safety. Not in Xhorhas, not in the Empire and especially not here...in Whitestone. The connection between the Assembly and Vox Machina seemed to be too close for it to be just an innocent coincidence.

There was a point where this city was taken over by Briarwoods, who were _run_ out of Wildemount for necromancy. However if the Assembly is as bad as Fjord now _knows_ there is nothing in his mind that would steer him away from the possibility that the two groups had been working together. Even with the de Rolos having reclaimed their rightful place on the throne whos to say they didn’t continue where they had left off.

This is all theoretical though. All speculation since they were not able to find too much detail on Whitestone.

_‘We really could have just worn our armor and used a glamor.’_ those thoughts kept on replaying in his head. He didn’t want to be put in a position like on the ship; when he got stabbed in the chest while sleeping. Jester wouldn’t have it though and it's not like he _could_ say no to her. She was so excited for this even after all their research.

And now he has a _purse_ as well.

He admits that his views on himself haven't been the most _liberal_ and _enlightening_ . He grew up in an orphanage, bullied for his looks and then was on a boat with so many _strong_ men. The issue with _this_ though is he already had been to a party with an odd accessory. They had said later it was all a joke and that he didn’t have to wear it; but he wanted to work through it. To prove himself he could.

The bag of holding, that had all their armor and weapons _just in case,_ now looked like a purse that matched his outfit perfectly. He knew in reality no one was looking at him because of it, but his head continued to spin in multiple directions until Caduceus placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You look fine, Fjord. Better than Fine.”

His face melts just a bit, knowing right now, he didn’t need to show off his charm to the hosts. It was just them. “Thank you but...this whole thing just doesn’t sit right with me.”

Caduceus strokes his own face as he hums to himself. “I...this doesn’t sit right with me either. Though, Traveler Con didn’t either and that turned out relatively okay.'' The firbolg squints as he thinks about it. “We protected Jester then now...it’s time to do the same for Caleb.”

“This whole thing could be a trap…”

“I know.”

“And we could be surrounded by very dangerous people who could kill us.”

Caduceus nodded again as he rubbed the half orcs shoulder, before straightening out his own top hat. “To be fair we could _always_ be around dangerous people who could kill us. The Gentlemans.”

“Dark tow.”

“Roshana.”

“The empire just the whole fucking empire.” Fjord put a hand to his face and breathed out deeply before slapping both of his cheeks. He needs to put on his game face soon.

Fjord was one thing, very charismatic. He needed to use that to his advantage as Caduceus read the members of Vox Machina they were going to meet. If their tall pink friend could give any speculation to the rest of the Nein, on what they were like, their hearts _might_ calm down. 

“It would be nice to have powerful allies who, I don’t know, could help fight against the Assembly...or a serpent patron or...a being with nine eyes in the astral sea? All theoretical of course.”

The firbolg crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, “Of course...though if they happen to be distasteful folk would you truly want them on your side?”

“Like a hag who likes cupcakes or an underground crime lord?”

“I’m almost positive that the Isharnai wouldn’t help us...and even if she was our _friend_ she has made so many people suffer…” his breathing slows down as he thinks on what to say next, “I’m not quite sure I would even want to work with her.”

“And the Gentleman?”

“He seems...genuine. He might run a criminal syndicate though he...cares. Also he is Jester's Father...I feel as if he would want to keep her alive.”

“Right….right…”

His large hand patted Fjords back, “Now...whatever the case is all we need to do is get out of here alive… If we have hmm... _negative_ feelings… After talking to all the members then we can leave immediately. We have to try to find some answers or this will plague our memories for _weeks_.” His eyes left Fjord’s only to nudge towards the group of four talking to each other. Allura, standing next to a halfling with a wine glass in her hand and two members of Vox Machina. “Ready?”

How could he be ready? “Yeah…” He repositioned the bag of holding on his shoulder again before walking towards the group. Allura Voysoren immediately noticed them walking up, giving them a soft smile and a head nod. Caduceus noticed how the wizard looked down at the halfling by her side, nudging their way. One who wasn’t wearing a few scattered armor pieces over a relatively formal outfit. Ceremonial armor?

Fjord cracked his neck and cleared his throat, finally waking up with a small _charming_ smile that he got used to wearing.

“Hello Lady Allura.”

“Ah yes” She smiles, “Hello again Fjord.” Allura glanced down at the halfling at her side, scarred and looking at them with a small smirk on her lips. Almost as to say _‘She has mentioned you clustered fucks before.’_ “I would like to introduce you to my wife, Lady Kima of Vord.”

“Oh, the one who Jester saw through the mirror?” Fjord smiled down to her, noticing her strong stance almost as if she was ready for anything. That cheeky smirk still grazing her lips. “It’s good to meet you.”

“And you're the ones who keep sending Allura messages when we are trying to sleep.”

“Again...Jester.”

“And to be fair they are on the other side of the world. Time is a little ficel. Though a few less messages at night would be appreciated.” Allura smiled softly at that, taking another sip of her wine.

“I’ll be sure to let her know that...I’m positive Caleb would be able to calculate the time difference.” his charming smile turned to look at the spectical wearing human and and raven haired half elf, tempting to look as if he had no clue who they were.

Allura nodded, her blue eyes moving over to the two companions to her right. “These two are some of the hosts to this soreii-”

“Lord Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III.” Percy held out his hand for the half orc to grab hold of. Firm, mildly suspicious. Maybe he was always suspicious too.

“Fjord…” he responded, before pulling his hand away.

“Just Fjord?”

He nodded, shifting the bag on his shoulder once more. Almost like a nervous habit at this point. “Just Fjord.”

With a clearing of her throat the half elf smiled softly, her eyes sharp yet dignified. “And I’m Vex'ahlia de Rolo, baroness of the Grey hunt.”

Caduceus watches the couple intently at every name being uttered for any recognition, the firbolg towering over all of them by at least a foot. He observed as the Raven haired one tries to look as elegant as possible, as if she had practiced for years to get her posture _just_ right...yet still she held onto a slight bit of awkwardness to her as if she was _missing_ something. “Caduceus Clay.” His grin was genuine as he nods, even Percy seeming a little awkward at his side. Most likely only having a few interactions with firbolg if anything. “You have a beautiful home…”

Percival chuckled softly at that, looking at the tall male. “Well if you mean the castle thank you, my sister still takes real good care of it.”

With a slight nod he smiled, “Either way...I must apologize I don’t believe I have ever met a de Rolo before.”

“We have many de Rolo’s all over the world, but still that isn’t that surprising.”

“I have met many from all over who want to be buried”

“I’m...I’m sorry?” Vex raises an eyebrow at that comment.

“My family lives in uh...the blooming grove. The dearly departed...we send them on their path with earth that has been touched by The Wildmother.” He closes his eyes for a second before his kind gaze trains on Vex.

“Oh like a cemetery. A cemetery.”

Fjord breathes out deeply before nodding, patting Caduceus's arm, the cleric not understanding what had been so confusing before. And they wonder how the _Stone_ connection flew over his head. “I swear by the Wildmother he hasn’t purposefully killed anyone to see what flowers, mushrooms and or what tea blooms.” That wasn’t all true, what if this whole time Caduceus has been preparing for their graves? He most definitely had at the very least _thought_ about it. 

‘ _Suspicious of your own friends now?’_

A few blinks of confusion came from all of them, even Allura having not been around them enough to understand the firbolg’s eccentricities. 

“You know, after I had left you in King Dwendal's clutches I had been worried.” Allura admits, putting her empty wine glass on a platter as one of the servants walk by. Her blue eyes scanned the two of them very carefully, “It didn’t take a genius to tell that the tension was bubbling in that room. I figured I would apologize to you...I didn’t want your thoughts of me to be the one who ‘Threw you into a pack of wolves.'”

A small plan started to form in the half orcs head, a way to transition in questioning the de Rolo’s “Don’t worry Allura...it was meant to happen eventually.”

The arch mage looked over to the two at her side, “I believe I mentioned it before...at the council meeting when describing the Nein? The war in Wildemount seemed to come to a slow stop thanks to them… though the way I had to force my way into both the Bright Queen and King Dwendal’s _problem_ well...the Mighty Nein were the connection of both.”

“Yes you did tell us about that.” Percy nods, gazing at the Nein in front of them. He wasn’t even trying to hide that he was scoping them out, analyzing everything about them. This _was_ his home.

“Honestly I’m surprised the Queen was so keen on us while we were gone for a month in the Happy Fun ball… I had feared she would think we had gone back to the Empire for good...” Caduceus said quietly, thinking out loud.

Fjord looked at him, raising his eyebrow, “You were?”

“Of course…”

“Well whatever the case she had been quite…pleased with you all. I’m sure that ruffled the kings feathers quite a bit.”

“Well when you're a puppet to your own kingdom by a bunch of corrupt mages you have to get angry at something right?”

There was silence after the half orc spoke. Allura looked at the both of them, taking in their expressions. Caduceus seemed serious so she could assume it wasn't a joke… The Firbolg stood confidently, his eyes on both Percy and Vex, whilst Fjord stood assuredly, showing no sense of humor in his tone or body language.

“I...Fjord…” she replied concerned.

“I mean, when you have the Assembly lying that they didn’t steal the Kryn Dynasty’s beacons, I mean they were given them but I digress, just so they could continue to study and _experiment_ on their religious symbol how good could they really be? Especially since the King has _no_ idea.” Fjord now looks right at Percival. His honey colored eyes stared into Percy’s gray. “Sounds like a puppet to me…”

“Sounds like you're not a fan of the Assembly then?” Percival’s jaw clenched, his eyes scanning _everything_...so is Caduceus.

The Firbolg watched every facial expression, every movement; Any recognition in Vox Machina’s body tension he could sense it.

“Well, how could anyone fall for a bunch of lying mages who will get away with war crimes.” The half orc’s confident smile continued to lull on his face, “Seeing as how they _still_ have a beacon. It’s like...Caduceus what is it like? Like they are _experimenting on children_ since...you know that’s what the luxon does. Puts a drow life that has been consecuted in a body of a baby when it gets born...reincarnation.”

The way he casually mentioned experimentation on children...it was on purpose. In the case that he was talking… he had hoped that that phrase was hidden well enough, in the middle of talking about drows, that it wouldn’t look _too_ suspicious. What Fjord really wanted to digest was if the two infront of them really _do_ know about experimentation on young moldable talented wizards. Empire children having _their_ residuum thrusting into the flesh of aspiring mages chosen by Trent Ikithon. Torturing them until there is nothing left but a perfect Scourger.

“Fjord I...was that the reason why you were all anxious in that room.” Allura pulls his attention away from the de Rolos heated glare. “You don’t trust them?”

“Well you remember in Yussa’s tower Allura...we didn’t really _want_ to have to interact with the mages from the Assembly… we’re working it out.” Fjord smiles sweetly looking back over to Percy. Not one to bite his tongue. “And we heard that Whitestone...are associated with them.”

“That is true dear...though from what you say it seems as if they aren’t the best.” Vex'ahlia cuts in, rivaling his own charming smile. A practical glint in her eyes.

“Oh you know…” Fjord grins at her as he moves the bag on his shoulder once again, “There is a lot you _may_ not know about them.” he leaves the caution hang on his tongue. Not planning to let anything else slip as Caduceus puts a hand on his shoulder, “But I apologize I didn’t mean to...bring politics into this.”

“It isn’t as uncommon as you may think...discussions of politics as an event such as this seems to bring light to...many things.” Percival’s eyes train on Fjord as the half orc just nods. Not losing a slight cunning smirk to his lips.

“I wouldn’t be surprised considering your home.” his eyes glinted, “With your connections to the Assembly already I could only assume that Vox Machina had a network surrounding them.”

“Indeed. Ones we like to...look into extensively.” Percy’s own intrigued smile did not leave his lips...his eyes not following the lead. They seemed trained and determined. “Make sure we _know_ who we work with...comes with age.”

“Then maybe you should have done better when looking into deals made in the Empire…” Fjord nodded before clasping both of his hands together, “But maybe we are just wrong. _Maybe_ what we know about them is just mere misconceptions.” His elbow teasingly nudged Caduceus who seemed to have pulled his gaze from the Vox Machina a couple minutes prior to give the room a quick scan.

“I’ll make a note to keep that in mind...the next time we have our annual contract meeting.”

“Though, I myself would love to hear more about this.” Allura cut in, looking at both members of the Nein in front of her. It had looked as if she had been in her own head, trying to remember every interaction she had with the Assembly. “You have earned my trust...I could at least look into this for you...if not for you for the Arcana Pansophical.”

“I would...only if you can hide that you _are_.” Caduceus speaks for the first time in while, a serious tone in his voice, “Just in case.”

“Right….right…” She mumbles to herself

“But my apologies again.” Fjord chuckles slightly, the music once more swallowing them up. The air around them that had felt so tense, dissipating ever so slightly. "I seem to not know how to stop.”

“Reminds me of you darling." Vex smirked at Percival, one hand squeezing his tensed shoulder, "From many years ago...a quick tongue from this one." She famously winks at the half orc, chuckling a bit. Fjord couldn't tell if it was genuine… 

The looming figure over them looked as if he remembered something, clasping both of his hands together "Oh."

"Oh?" The paladin's eyes transitioned over to Caduceus confused as the firbolg reached over Fjord, putting his hand in the bag. Slowly pulling out a small velvet pouch, a ribbon obviously ruffled by Jester closing the top.

"I forgot to open with this...I was told I should have an opener...makes conversations easier." His genuinely nice smile could warm the hearts of anyone, holding the bag in his hand.

With a nervous chuckle Vex'ahlia raises an eyebrow. Thinking about 21 years prior, she used to have many little velvet bags. Some filled with money, some gems and just one time Scanlan’s small pouch of drugs. "I uh...I brought this from home...the Keeper family...a nice blend that should uh...help clear the head."

"No Cad that...is that the one that really helps with the-"

Caduceus nods with a smile, "Helps with a hangover supposedly… I wouldn't really know myself… Calliope says so...and Caleb...and Beau...and you Fjord. Though really it should just help with a headache."

"Keeper family?" Vex says quite interested as she picks up the bag from the firbolgs hand, " _Headaches_ ?" She mentions even _more_ interested. 

"Ah...it had been awhile since the Keeper lineage came to the blooming grove but uh...they seem to have a long history...they bloom some nice and rare tea." Caduceus tips his hat at the two of them "The Mighty Nein are uh...glad to be invited...sorry if that's a bit late."

"Oh that's no problem at all dear." Vex winks at him before passing the gift to one of the servants walking by.

"It's true we didn't really...expect anything like this just from curing Vilya...she was a true ally and we are just glad she made it home." The half orc clears his throat and nods, not trying to push any secretive narrative anymore. Figuring that if they had any weird...information they would have gathered it from their previous body tension. "I mean she did accidentally send lightning our way but without her I don't know if we could have beat him."

"Now that sounds like Keyleth’s mom.” Percival can't help but let out a hearty chuckle at that. Thinking of every time their favorite druid accidentally hurt them or just used a spell poorly. 

The pink eyes of the firbolg glaze over quickly as a certain blue tieflings voice echoes in his head. _"Hey guuuuys are you done yet with you know the whole intel thing or whatever. Keyleth is like super sweet and so like they can't-''_ Caduceus smile lulls as he thinks for a second, “Huh… I think we have been summoned.”

Fjord raised an eyebrow, "Jester?”

“Oh yeah.” Caduceus hummed in delight before looking directly at Fjord, “I’m sure she wants to get dancing soon...You should ask her.”

If you could picture the most charismatic, stoic, half orc melt into a bubbling mess within seconds...you would be lucky. “I- I...what I mean-”

“I’m sure she is going to be very popular tonight… might want to be the first.” The tall man pats his shoulder and smiles genuinely.

“Oh?” Vex'ahlia crossed her arms over her chest lazily, a sly smirk now on her face as she saw the transition of Fjord to a flustered half orc. “Is this Jester your girlfriend?”

He practically sputters as he tries to convey both of these statements, “N-no she's uh...just my friend...our...our friend.” he swallows, trying to regain any composure but failing to be as calculated as he was before, “I really do apologize but I believe my friends want to meet up…” He looks around to see Jester in her beautiful ball gown, waving both arms in the air to get their attention.

“Is she the blue one dear?” the half elf just doesn’t quit. Perhaps she just likes to make him blush.

“We...fuck we have to go.” Fjord pulled at the firbolgs sleeve with some agency.

“I can confirm Jester _is_ the blue one” Allura chuckled, her mind not thinking of the Assembly anymore... hopefully putting that away in her pocket for at least the rest of this night.

With a nod of his head, and a _very_ quick goodbye, he and Caduceus leave the area with The de Rolos, Lady Allura and Kima. Hoping that whatever probing they did was enough to see if they could have a good rest of the evening...to see the night sky flare with meteors.

Caduceus could swear he could still hear Vex'ahlia taunting and teasing Percival...as if the way Fjord acted might have been as _snarky_ as Percy had been many years back.

Surely, they can’t be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am a little upset over Veth not meeting Scanlan as a goblin, not at all. Not what so ever. I decided to use the hyphenated last name for Scanlan and Pike because it just made sense to me. Pike is continuing to change the Trickfoot name, and Scanlan is a story teller. Does he believe Trickfoot is more important than Shorthalt? Absolutely.
> 
> Writing 13 people with all outstanding personalities can get hard but I am trying my best.
> 
> I also just didn't have any way for Kima to join into the conversation...and eventually forgot she was there.
> 
> I'm stressed as fuck and you might be too so I hope this makes someone happy.


	5. Trust is Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nein discuss there next step. Trust or don't trust, Leave or go. Why is it always so complicated.

There weren't any true _quiet_ places that the Mighty Nein could all get together to have a private discussion. It was possible to maybe explore the castle and find a secluded room _but_ if all seven of them had tried to do this, while being special guests at the ball, there was nothing in their minds that said either the guards _or_ Vox Machina wouldn’t follow them in seconds. Trying to be stealthy as a group when you all look unique and well dressed gave an extra challenge that they didn’t want to have to deal with this evening.

The middle of the communal area would have to do, and it seemed as if Jester would not wait any longer as she bounced in her blue dress. Smiling brightly as _finally_ Fjord and Caduceus made their way over to them.

“It took you like forever.”

“You _just_ called us over here.” A heavy sigh left Fjord’s lungs as he shifted the bag on his shoulder, “And there are _a lot_ of people here. Way more than I would have expected to be fair.”

Veth hummed, crossing her arms over her chest, “A lot of these people, and I mean _a lot_ seem to be Whitestone residents.”

It didn’t take much for the rest of the Nein to take in all of the other guests around them. Most of them _did_ just look like regular folk dressed up in semi-formal wear. It almost made the Nein look as if they were way too overdressed for an event that was brought to them as a sophisticated formal ball. 

"I mean have any of you been listening to the few announcements of arrivals after us?" Beau nudged her head to the expansive staircase they had walked down from, "Some were like 'proud tavern owner' or 'farm hand Harold'. Might be some bullshit to make them feel _special_."

"I guess I was just a little bit _distracted_ to notice."

Fjord continued to scan the room before meeting up with Jester's sparkling eyes, a gaze that looked as if she was satisfied with her own conclusions after speaking to Keyleth. “You guys… Keyleth is just like so pretty and cool. They've killed _dragon’s_ like so many.”

“So?” Fjord huffed, making a show of it as to not look even the tiniest bit impressed “So have we.”

“No Fjord, we killed, and by we I mean Twiggy, killed _one_ dragon… one that almost killed me by the way.”

“I didn’t... I didn’t forget that part Jes.”

“I mean she’s not wrong.” Beau rolled her eyes while also looking at the half orc, “Remember when Caleb and I went to go do research? Other than that wannabe _god_ they stopped they saved the world from like 5 dragons working together. Again, seemed super far fetched like the whole supposed _vampire_ thing that happened here.”

“And we _did_ run away from an ancient white dragon... we didn’t kill that one.” Caleb cleared his throat before his eyes glanced back over to Vilya and Keyleth, the druid meeting his gaze and waving. “They ah... at least she has an enchanted necklace made from the dragon scale. Some sort of Proof.”

“And and and.” The blue tiefling had to be reminded to be _relatively_ more silent, “The way that Keyleth talked about Vox Machina was so nice… like they were, _are_ a super close family.”

The half orc looked around again, eyes ending up on Yasha. The barbarian was listening intently to the conversation while quietly finishing her plate of... mystery meat? She seemed to be enjoying it before she finally met his own gaze. “I... it took so long to get this.”

“What even _is_ that?”

“Is it good?’ Beau smirks slightly as Yasha nods, hosting an awkward smile on her face.

“Oh it’s delicious Beau.” She held out her plate, wanting to share whatever was left with the monk.

Caleb cleared his throat once again, sighing slightly “Ah Veth... you already mentioned that uh... this party is filled with Whitestone residents, _ja?_ Is there anything else you found out?”

“Oh I better hope so, Yasha fucking _decked_ the goliath.” Beau said clearly not caring that her mouth was full of food.

An instant look of concern washed over Jester's face, her eyebrows furrowed, “Oh Yasha you didn’t…”

“It was a _big_ misunderstanding…”

Veth nudges Yasha with a victorious smile, “Good thing she did though. He seemed to like it and opened up more after she punched him.”

“So the Goliath is what… a masochist?”

“Some people just like a good fight Fjord, don’t judge.” Beauregard’s fist playfully punched his shoulder, a slight smirk on her lips as he flinched.

“The gnomes around him uh... Pike and Scatman were uh... _interesting_.” the halfling squinted her eyes for a second trying to find the perfect word to describe the couple and _still_ fell through. “The cheeky one really hates goblins so that is definitely a plus for them.”

One of the servants walked by, looking at Yasha’s now empty plate, the barbarian giving it to him after having practically licked it clean. “Ah Greg uh... _Grog_ … he talked about roughly the same things that Jester found out… mentioned once having fought with a sword _very bravely_ and won.”

“Ohhhh… maybe he’s like you _Fjord_.” Jester nudges him with a smile, wiggling her eyebrows.

“They are _not_ the same, he’s obviously big and strong and can take a punch from _Yasha_.”

“I swear to gods Veth…”

“Oh he could _totally_ take a punch I’m _sure_ of it.”

“Ah Jester I couldn’t-”

“Do you want me to punch you Fjord?”

“I really really _really_ would appreciate it if you didn’t.” his hands held up in defense shaking his head very quickly. He nudged Veth with his knee whilst giving her a slight glare. Fjord sighed heavily as his hand anxiously ran through his hair, “I’m glad you all have… I don’t know, a renewed vigor after having _confirmed_ for yourselves that they are good but I… really don’t know.”

The half orc could feel Caleb’s gaze burning into the side of his head, “Were you not successful?”

“Ah well... would you consider that successful Caduceus?”

“They seemed as if they were just as suspicious of us as we are of them.”

“Us? Suspicious?” Jester placed her hand over her chest, dramatically exhaling as she fell back against Beau to keep up her theatrics, “What could be suspicious about _us_.”

The group stayed silent for a few moments, thinking about some of their own time together. They aren’t the most _morally_ correct individuals. Not all the time. They framed a noble, worked for an underground crime lord, were pirates for a bit and started the release of Uk'otoa; Of which wants to kill Fjord and collect the final key that would do so. Yet the reason they were _here_ was to scope Vox Machina out, not think of their own actions.

“Either way… Caduceus did you get anything from them? Did they seem off when I mentioned the beacon… war crimes or you know?” Fjord nudged towards Caleb, quiet and calculating everything in his head.

The cleric hummed crossing his arms over his chest, “They had been pretty held off but the more you spoke a slight rage began to build up in the uh... the white haired human. It was subtle.”

“Angry at Fjord?” Beau raised her eyebrow.

“No, it was more on what he had been saying. So take that as you will.”

“So do we… trust them and calm down? Or do we… you know just stay untrusting.” Jester’s expression turned serious, no longer squirming in place, “Like do we just stay cautious for the rest of the night.”

The monk sighed, eyes darting around the room; noticing the group in question also now standing around each other. Why did that make her so fucking nervous? “I mean I’m on the side of always staying cautious… but like…”

“They do have a contract with the _Academy_ whom you know… are connected _to_ the Assembly by a very _very_ thin line. They could _completely_ be oblivious as to what that contract is actually doing. We know the Assembly is good at pulling the strings and locking the truth away.” There was a slight pause as Fjord spoke, he and Caduceus were the only ones to actually talk to the de Rolo’s. They seemed to be the _most_ suspicious and connected out of all of Vox Machina. If anything was fishy they seemed to be the ones to look into.

“ _But,_ ” Veth eventually cut in, “They also invited all of their residents to come here, feeding the people at no cost. _Or_ that could just be pre planning for human shields.”

“I don’t think that’s the case, I just think they are super nice.” the tiefling smiled softly, “I don’t think we can _truly_ trust them ya know? But the way that Keyleth talked about everyone and everything they _did_ … I trust them a little better.”

“She didn’t seem to be lying… maybe held back some information that _could have_ caused her some pain but other than that…” the monk mumbled under her breath

“Okay what are we doing? We keep on going back and forth.” Fjord groaned covering his face with his hand, “Trust them to a _point_ and do what? Talk to them? At this party?”

“After the party… I’m sure Jester would explode if she doesn’t get at least one waltz in tonight.”

With a gasp the tiefling smiled brightly automatically humming to a tune in her head, moving in between each and every one of her friends, leaning dramatically onto Fjord, “I would just _die_.”

“O...Okay I get it. So stay cautious and still watch each other's backs until _after_ the party. I... I can live with that." Fjord squints his eyes, pretty unsure by this whole thing at this point. Something in his gut pushed him to want to leave, either talk to them _right_ away or _go_ . Not this in-between bullshit where they are still concerned and the feelings that they have been drenched in haven't gone _anywhere_. That is what bothers him.

Jester's hands clapped together as her soft smile pulled at her lips, "Alright then _so_ I need to at least waltz with all of you _once_ before we go. This dress is _made_ for dancing." Her tongue stuck out teasingly at all of her party, not once stopping the swaying of her dress.

"I prefer to stand to the side, more view on everything." Caduceus’s calm smile makes his rejection a _little_ nicer but it was still frustrating.

"Someone needs to be next to Caleb if it’s not you..." The halfling also states causing Jesters pout to expand, "Ma-...maybe later Jessie? I haven't actually dug into all the pastries by the food either." Even her _excuse_ wasn’t that good.

“Allura _did_ say there would be sweets here.”

“Not _only_ sweets but from Vox Machina’s, I’m sorry let me say it correctly, VAx MAchina’s _own_ bakery. The Slayers Cake... or was it Jake?”

“They have their own _bakery!”_ Jesters hands slapped her cheeks, holding her own face as her eyes widened “You guys they _can’t_ be bad.”

“Ah...Jes-”

A low hum left Caduceus’s chest as his head cocks to the side, “I feel as if I have met shady bakers before...”

“Yeah you have no idea how many people have been made into meat pies.”

“But Yasha, that isn’t a _donut_.” 

“It’s true I don’t have any memory of uh… any sketchy bakers.” the wizard mumbled, a slight nervous smile still on his face. It was pretty obvious just how hard he was trying to act _normal_ but he still wasn’t convinced. This _all_ worried him. The little research they had on Vox Machina seemed so _absurd_ so _unreal_ that he couldn’t possibly believe it. Yet the more his friends talked the more he began to trust it. They could become one of the Nein’s most powerful allies or at the very worst… another Assembly’s pawn. A very _powerful_ Assembly pawn.

He did _not_ want to have to fight them.

“ _Annnnnyway_ …” Jester sang out again, “Okay so no Caduceus or Veth… Yasha?”

“Ah...I don’t know Jester.”

“Please?” She bats her eyelashes at her, the vibrant purple shining as she gazes at the barbarian. Yasha swears she can see a clear sparkle ping from her puppy dog stare.

“I don’t… dance like that though. Or I don’t ever uh… I’ve never _tried_ to, you know?”

She feels Beau’s elbow nudge her, a slight smirk on her face, “Come on, it’s not that hard. Plus I doubt you would be any worse than any of these cluster fucks.” She quickly points around at the townsfolk.

“Then it’s settled, three person waltz.” Jester claps her hands together with a mischievous smirk not letting either Beau or Yasha turn her statement down before looking at both of the men behind her. She leaned forward as Caleb avoided her gaze; Fjord clearly looked caught off guard. “ _Sooo._.. Fjord? Cayleb?”

“A… another three person waltz?” Caleb couldn’t help but notice the instantaneous disappointment on Jester's face.

“Noo _ooo_.” She huffed, “Are you two going to dance with me as well?”

“I’d… I would love to Jes.” Fjord wanted to punt Veth across the room as a teasing grin pulled across the halflings face.

“Thank you _Fjord…_ Cayleb?” 

The wizards nerves seemed to wash away, the muscles in his body having been stiff were now loose and more rested. He grinned awkwardly as his one hand held onto his one arm in a tight grip. “Yes Jester?”

“Would you like to dance with me this evening? _Sober_?”

“Hmmm… Don’t know Lavorre… _sober?”_ he teasingly smirked, while watching the tiefling huff.

“Caaaayleeeb!”

“I will uh... dance with you Jester…”

She smiled brightly, “Then it’s settled... Beau and Yasha first then Fjord and lastly Cayleb. This is going to be fun.”

Fun didn't seem like the correct term to use whilst still trying to stay wary on the _dangerous_ group who invited them here. _Distraction_ was a much better word. In truth divulging into the idea that Vox Machina weren't on the wrong side, just misguided, seemed to be what everyone wanted in order to feel comfortable here.

The Nein _needed_ one non-dramatic night. Just _one_. 

It made it easier for them to _hope_ that nothing could go wrong, _and would_ go wrong if they decided to take some time to entertain themselves.

_‘Everything will be fine’_

Was the insistent thought in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read all of your comments. I'm very sorry I'm just an anxious bitch so when I see anything good about something I do creatively I panic. Don't get me wrong, I love each and every comment so thank you!
> 
> Next chapter is one I had been waiting on for a long time. So see you then.


	6. Swaying Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Jester requests a dance there is no one who can turn her down. It would be a true shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only once before written a 'waltz' or 'dance' scene and it was for a fanfiction that a toxic ex friend asked me to do. When I wrote that one I matched it to music that I listened to over and over again because my brain couldn't just make it up.
> 
> The reason I'm bringing this up is because I did that again a couple of times in this chapter. I put the link to each song right before you begin to read the section.
> 
> You do NOT need to listen to it as you read. It's just there if you want to listen to what I did on repeat while writing. I maybe went insane a little.

The walls were covered in exquisite decorations that illustrate the elegance of this ballroom. Tapestries from the floor all the way to the ceiling, all of which _probably_ meant something but they Nein didn't have time to decipher them as their resident tiefling pulled the group into the room. She smiled, taking both of Caduceus's hands into her own and twirled a few times in a circle to the music echoing in the chamber.

"How could you _not_ just want to dance!" She smiled, the firbolg clumsily followed her lead. A few confused steps as he helped her twirl around in place with a nervous grin situated on his face.

"I'm okay…"

"Fine, though you have to _promise_ to watch. It will be so much fun I'm sure you will want to join in."

With a pat on her back and a nod Caduceus walked towards the side of the room, finding a spot to view everything. Jester turned around practically jumping out of her skin as the magical lights dancing against the ceiling caused the silver on her dress to shine. "Okay so…" the smirk on her face absolutely didn't match her elegant appearance but one of a trickster with a plan. It was so fucking obvious, "Beau...Yasha we are going to dance together and I will not take a no for an answer."

"Ah...Jes… how would we…" Beau’s eyes squinted as she noticed Yasha's hand lift up.

"I too would like to know I uh… I'm not that knowledgeable of formal dancing but from what I have seen…. And this…" Yasha’s hand scans the half filled dance floor. There weren't many dancing at the moment… one could assume the guests were too busy drinking and eating to waltz. Maybe the residents had a good idea, become drunk in order to not remember the embarrassment on the marble floor. "I don't see any three person dance uh… team?"

"Well dancing is like anything you want it to be."

"At a _formal_ event though Jester?"

"Well _Beau_ if you open your imagination a little bit everything will work out!" With a huff and a pout the tiefling crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't be such a party pooper."

Beauregard sighs slightly, looking at her with a kind expression "I'm just trying to understand the plan."

"There shouldn't _be_ a plan _beau!_ ” Even though she couldn't see Jester stomp her foot under her dress it wasn’t that hard to imagine.

“Just go with the _flow_.” Fjord casually rolled his eyes before Beau, then in return, calmly punched his arm.

“Thank you Fjord.”

[[ Music ](https://youtu.be/TkazpcEB6qI) []](https://youtu.be/TkazpcEB6qI) “I just wanted to know ho-'' before the monk could get another word in Jester pulled both Yasha and her to the floor. Smiling as the music started a _new_ tune than the one they had entered in on. The tiefling looked back at her party, Caduceus was already at the side, eyes scanning while seemingly engrossed in the many flower arrangements. Fjord waited patiently, a snide smirk on his face as he watched his flustered friends be dragged away; leaning back against the wall.

Caleb seemed to be talking to Veth who was trying to pull the ginger away and back to the food buffet table in the main room. There seemed to be some resistance, like he _wanted_ to stay. Maybe he wanted to dance with her too... Didn’t take long for the halfling to win though, the wizard breathing out a heavy sigh to follow his _chaperone_ as Jester was clearly busy with the two women holding her hands.

“Now… do you hear the slow methodical plucking of the harp...the slow keystrokes of the piano Yasha?” Jester smiled up at the barbarian, she was already stepping so awkward as Jester placed her hands correctly. Her deep purple eyes took a side glance to Beau who then stood awkwardly next to them, looking around the room.

“Uh...yes?”

“Now step with me…” she hummed with every _awkward_ move. The barbarian made sure to not trip over the fabric of Jester's dress as she wobbled, hand placed on the tiefling's side. As the harp continued the violin player kept up with the other few musicians, calming but powerful as Yasha continued to move. She tried to ignore the other people around them that seemed to be making the same awkward movements in a waltz. It’s almost as if the _dancing_ portion of this ball wasn’t as important as conversing with their fellow guests.

Jester smiled softly, bringing one of her hands down the length of the barbarian's tattooed arm slowly pivoting around her with a quick spin of her gown. Her hand delicately held out to Beau, keeping up the momentum as she took the lead with the monk. An oddly _flustered_ expression danced on Beau’s face as she got pulled into the movements almost as if it was nothing. Jester's hands caressed and squeezed Beauregard's hip as her steps continued in tandem to the music.

Beau continued her movements with a confident grin, the monk wasn’t new to this form of dance. Growing up she attended these parties before. Had to _learn_ how to be graceful in order to make her father proud; now she was just enjoying the company of her two… _friends_. 

Her beautiful and _stunning_ friends.

With a slight giggle Jester continued her momentum, the violin gracefully connecting all three of them in a dance that wasn’t _typical_ . It didn’t seem off the way she held onto her friends. It was almost as if as a child she practiced in her room; dancing with multiple imaginary suitors all at once like a story she once read. A soft giggle left her chest as she spun around her partners again only to finally be able to connect the two so she wasn’t the only one in between them. The monk placed her hand deftly on Yasha’s hip only to move it _quickly_ back up to her side, their hands clasped with each other as Beauregard quickly took the lead. She smiled awkwardly up at her as their hands squeezed together.

Jester moved out of their way, smiling softly to herself as she moved around them having at some point conjured up her duplicate; dancing with herself as she continued to watch her friends together. It didn’t take long for their waltz to become in sync, Yasha was still following Beauregard’s lead but even _with_ her inexperience they melded well together. The tiefling couldn’t help but giggle to herself as she continued to make strides around the couple, her and her duplicate swaying around before dipping to the melody.

Yasha couldn’t help but smile as a soft blush dusted her cheeks as her hand squeezed Beau’s. The monk reciprocated by continuing the steps, her thumb caressed her side in slow circles as their eyes met only for Beauregard to follow Jester's lead.

With a nervous hum Beau pulled Yasha down into a dip with a confident smile as she held the barbarian there for a few solid moments as the violin slowly came to an end; finishing off the melody. She held her there, a slow blush climbing up her face and to her ears as Yasha vaguely had the same expression. 

It didn’t take long for their stupor to be broken by a mismatch set of claps coming from both Jester and her duplicate. She had a giddy smile plastered on her face, “Oh… Oh my gosh you guys looked so…”

Beau swallowed _hard_ , pulling Yasha back up; The barbarian quickly straightened out her gown. “Jes…”

“No like you guys did so good, better than I could ever imagine.”

“I… you.” Beau pointed at her as she raised one eyebrow.

“Could you just do the duplicate the whole time?” Yasha tilted her head to the side as Jester _then_ gasped and took her duplicate’s hands into her own.

“Oh what ever could you mean.”

“That would have been um… so much easier?”

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t her plan.”

Jester lips pull into a smirk, her and her duplicate leaning forward with a slight giggle, “I have no _plan_ Beau.” she hums, moving around the two, grasping both of her friends hands “You two did just so wonderful!”

It took only a moment to hear a long sigh from Beau; the monk nervously pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face, “Well… I have some practice… I guess.”

“And _you_ Yasha!” Jester gave her a half hug, “You have to dance with me more often.”

“I… Thank you Jester…”

“Now, If you two want to mingle and-”

“Mingle?” Beauregard snorted.

“You can just keep on shimmying.” she started backing away, holding her duplicates hand, “Dancing _ooor_ kissing or whatever you two should like totally do.” the tiefling quickly turned around from the now very reddened faces of her friends; practically skipping back over to Fjord.

“You did that on purpose”

“I did not.” She huffed, her duplicate did the same hefty pout before slowly drifting away into tiny bits of sparkles.

Fjord stood up straight, hefting the bag on his shoulder, “Did too…”

“Okay maybe just a little bit.” Jester couldn’t help the cheeky grin on her face, “They are just _so_ stiff…”

“Well… you are not wrong.”

“Now it’s _your_ turn. “

“Oh is it _my_ turn now?”

“Yes you promised me and Cayleb is…” the cleric cocked her head to the side, trying to look around for the ginger, “He’s somewhere and right now it’s your turn.”

Fjord chuckled, starting to walk around the wall, Jester keeping up with him. “So no three person dance for us? What a shame… looked fun.”

“No… it's just uh… a nice moment with Beau and Yasha.” a purple flush dusted her cheeks as Fjord continued to walk, nodding towards Caduceus who seemed utterly distracted. Jester could only assume that he watched like he had promised, but the flowers hanging on the walls seemed to catch his attention more. “I mean… If you want to I can go get Cayleb and we could totally do that or or or do you just want two of _me_.” She shimmied with a teasing smirk.

“I… I wouldn’t be against it.” A low chuckle escaped his lungs, golden eyes looking into her lilac, “Though I would prefer a single Jester to dance with me.” Fjord quickly looked away, clearing his throat as they finally reached Caduceus.

The firbolg’s fingers gently caressed the petals in the arrangements. While the castle itself seemed old and _mature_ most of the decorations inside seemed more modern. As if there was _something_ that happened possibly twenty years prior where the castle had to start fresh. Of course there was Vox Machina imagery on tapestries and a few paintings decorated the walls but it wasn’t _excessive_ . That was a shock for the Nein. One would think that if this party, _Vox Machina_ was so important they might _want_ to flaunt it for all they had.

“Ah Caduceus… can you do me a huge favor?”

The firbolg tilted his head, looking at Fjord with a confused smile, ”Hmm… what is it?” 

“Can you hold this… just for the one dance?” the half orc pulled off the bag from his shoulder, “It would be a little uh… uncomfortable to waltz with this on and I want to give Jester my full attention.”

The cleric didn’t have any time to respond as Fjord dropped the bag at his feet, pulling Jester by the hand to the dancefloor; an obvious purple flush dusted her cheeks after the words _‘full attention’_ left his mouth. 

[[ Music ](https://youtu.be/SFxBZXknU90) ] Seemingly after Jester's first dance on the marble floor more guests came into the ballroom. It wasn’t as if all eyes were on her or that the members of the Nein ‘ _conjured_ ’ an audience, it was more as if the ones who got drunk early were now having fun on the dancefloor. It wasn’t as sophisticated as you would imagine, twirling off beat to the music laughing and spinning around on the dancefloor as if there wasn’t any kind of routine. _Exactly_ the kind of chaotic energy that Jester just _adored_.

“It seems your energy had inspired others…” Fjord smiled, hands deftly placing themselves on the tiefling’s body, situating themselves in the places he had seen the cleric do with Yasha.

She couldn’t help but giggle stepping to the music, her hand squeezing Fjords, “I _doubt_ I’m the cause Fjord.”

“Oh really?” he huffed, tilting his head to the side with a slight snide smirk, “After you clearly shined while inviting magic into your waltz of _course_ you had onlookers.”

“I think there… they're just drunk.”

“Don’t doubt yourself.” the paladin hummed, gently raising his arm to be able to push her into a spin. The fabric of her dress swayed with the music, smiling as she twirled before grabbing hold of Fjord once more. 

“Thank… thank you Fjord.” She couldn’t help but smile as her fingers tightened on the half orcs shoulder. The melody was more fast paced than the one prior, the pace in return being constant. He wasn’t the most prolific dancer, never really had any _desire_ to. While sailing the typical sea shanties were a rare occurrence and when they _did_ happen Fjord would just sit around and drink. Every few _clumsy_ steps showed just how inexperienced he was and yet Jester didn’t seem to care.

She smiled, letting go of Fjord to pivot around him, delicately twirling around him before grabbing his hand once more. Jester squeezed it as his other found its place on her side. “You seem to be good at this.”

“Oh I’ve just had so much practice Fjord.” She wiggled her eyebrows, a sparkle behind the lilac while she smiled. 

“Have you now?”

She couldn’t help but grin, the flow of the violin matching her heart beat with every single strum. “The Traveler was a _fantastic_ dance partner.” Jester could feel Fjord's hand tighten as she said that. It was hard not to chuckle. “Practice is good yes?”

“Ah… I see… Well I hope I’m not a disappointing partner Jes.”

“You could _never_ be… unless you tried to kill me right after.” 

“That _would_ be awful.” he couldn’t help but grin, his hand on her side slowly applying pressure to her mid back, preparing her for a dip he had watched her do prior. Jesters hand grasped Fjord’s bicep, letting it slide down his arm as they did a few more steps. She pointed her toe as the paladin slowly lowered her to the side, a few strands of hair fell back as she was being held. As the melody slowly came to a close Fjord pulled her back up, standing up straight, eyes not leaving her own except for a few blinks in the momentary silence.

Another song started up soon after leaving the two on the dance floor, Jester held both of her hands together as she smiled, “Thank...Thank you for the dance Fjord.”

“It was no problem…”

“You did really good.”

“Well I had a pretty great partner to thank for that.” Fjord cleared his throat nervously, looking around the room.

A shiver ran up Jester's spine, leaning forward to leave a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you Fjord… We have to dance again sometime. Promise?”

“O-Of course… right right now?” Fjord couldn’t help the crack in his voice, Jester just giggled in response, taking one step away from the half orc.

“No _silly_ it’s Cayleb’s turn…” She looked behind her, her eyes catching Caleb's gaze. He awkwardly waved at her, Veth tried to keep his attention whilst drinking a glass of wine. Jester smiled, waving back at the flustered ginger before looking towards Fjord. “I’m sure there will be time for another dance later!”

With that she waved at the half orc leaving him to slowly walk back over to Caduceus, glancing over his shoulder, flustered, as he watched her skip away over to the wizard.

“My turn now?”

“Well _of course_ Widogast. And then it will be a cycle.” Jester leaned into him, “If we can I want to be able to dance the rest of the night…”

“If only we are lucky.” Caleb laughed nervously, his hand massaging his neck.

“You don’t want to try their desserts?” Veth tilted her head to the side, taking another sip of her drink, “They have quite the spread. I only tasted a few, I didn’t want to spoil it for you!”

“Oh you are right!” Jester clapped her hands together, “I should totally do that… later though. Oh Oh if Vox Machina end up being super good, maybe they will make fresh ones for us to go!”

Veth smiled at that, slapping Caleb's thigh, “Go have fun.” he couldn’t help but jump at the touch, gasping as his body immediately went stiff.

“Veth…”

“She’s right _Cayleb_.” Jester hummed, grabbing hold of his wrist starting to pull him to the floor, “You did promise me a sober dance this time.”

“I did, didn't I.” The ginger cleared his throat, turning his head to watch Veth down her drink, her free hand waving at them. “I apologize I wasn’t able to witness your performance with Beau and Yasha.”

She tilted her head to the side as she immediately got into position, “Right… where did you go?”

“Ah well… Veth wanted to try there wine… and as the baggage of the group for the night-”

“Don’t say that _Cayleb_!” Jester pouted, the waltz coming so naturally to the two. It’s not as if this would be the first time they danced together. He was drunk, didn’t remember much yet bits and pieces had slowly come back to him over time. The broken memory was nice… he was excited to add a new one, “You aren’t just being brought along…”

“Ah but I am in the most danger _Ja?”_

“ _Technically?”_ She whined pushing her bottom lip out in a pout, “But I don’t think so… I really do think Vox Machina are good… I’m sure they would help us.”

“I enjoy your optimism…” the wizard hummed, smiling nervously as they continued to waltz around the room, “It is uh… quite nice.”

Jester's smile slowly faded as a flash of green entered her peripheral vision. Her head turned away from Caleb, the cleric's attention being pulled away towards a doorway on the other side of the room.

There he was, she wasn’t expecting him to be there… she didn’t _ask_ for the Traveler to show up. He had been on vacation, enjoying his new _free_ life that he had regained after the disaster at Rumblecusp. Jester wasn’t angry at him… he had asked her to go with him after all… The tiefling took her eyes off Artagan, gazing back into the gingers blue in front of her. Oh how she _wanted_ to give Caleb her full attention but was suddenly _very_ distracted.

“Jester?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright?” The wizard slowly pulled them to a stop, his thumb caressing her bicep. “Did I… step wrong?”

“No you... You are doing great Cayleb It's me I…” Jester looked away from him, looking over towards Artagan again. He was dressed in a dark green suit… standing there with a snide smirk on his face, waving at her to come over. She sighed again, “I promise we uh… I will be right back okay? Bathroom... I’ll even dance with you all night.” She didn’t _need_ to lie… Caleb would understand. Out of everyone in the Mighty Nein he seemed to be one of the only ones who understood, respected her relationship wholeheartedly. Something just kept her from spilling all of the truth...

“That sounds lovely…” he couldn’t help but smirk, giving her a slight nod, “I’ll uh… be waiting _Lavorre_.”

“I mean it!” Jester started to back away from him, still looking Caleb in the eyes, “I will be _right_ back.”

…

Jester didn’t give Beau much of an option to say _no_ as she dashed by her with a quick, _‘Make sure you watch Cayleb I will be_ right _back.’_ leaving her lips. Didn’t help that the monk had been very occupied with their resident barbarian. Her plan seemed to work… Both of them were pulled out of their shells. Even if they were awkwardly speaking together with flushed faces at least that was _progress_.

“Don’t you look _lovely_ this evening.” Jester let a long breath release from her lungs that she had been holding in. Artagan rested his back against the wall, hair sprawled over his shoulders, a clear grin stretched across his face as he pulled at his suit coat lapels “Your dress is divine.”

The Traveler picked her hand up, kissing the back of it, “Well you know Caduceus and I really are a great team.” she quickly responded, “But why are you here?”

“Well… where you go I go… especially with an exciting event like this.”

“But your vacation? You’re ‘I’m free trip’?” Jester's eyebrows furrowed, holding herself in a hug, “I thought you would be on like a candy plane or something…”

“Without you my dear? Never.” Artagan gasped dramatically, a hand holding over his heart, eyes wide with a clearly sarcastic smirk. The same expression that quickly faded once he noticed how _genuinely_ unhappy Jester seemed, “I… Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m not _okay._ ” 

“Well then what's wrong?”  
  
“You… You left like so quickly after… everything.” she could already feel the Archfey’s arms wrapping around her, “I know you asked me to go with you but I couldn't… I wished we could go at a later time, you know?”

“Jester… of course we can go later. There are so many places I would _love_ to show you…” He held her out, both hands squeezing her shoulders, “And it wasn’t as if I could really _focus_. I was always checking in on you… which is why I brought you a little something.”

It didn’t take long for Jester's body tension to shift as she squirmed in place, “Oh? Like a souvenir?”  
  
“Ah… not quite.” 

That was the first time she had seen such an immediate uncomfortable expression from Artagan. Sure The Moonweaver instilled absolute fear into the Archfey but the subtle awkwardness that bloomed after his big _con_ came to fruition was nothing compared to how he looked right at that moment. Jester noticed his eyebrow twitch as he flicked his finger in the air, a rustic brown leather bound book appeared in his hand. Artagan's fingers tensed around it as he cleared his throat. “This… This is mine… for you.”

“Yours?” She tilted his head, Artagan breathed out deeply as he handed it over, “So… not a souvenir?”

“Ah no… much more like a an embarrassing memory.” The traveler winced as the tiefling took it from his hand, “You understand yes?”

Jester didn’t respond, smiling brightly as she opened the book. All the pages were littered with doodles, sketches of creatures… humanoids, _everything_ with exaggerated body parts and expressions yet had such refined and beautiful detail. Her cheeks lit up, an uncontrollable giggle as she turned the pages. “Oh… Are these all yours Artie?”

“Ah well… maybe…” her excited eyes didn’t leave his vibrant green, “Okay I know you have old sketchbooks that you're embarrassed of my dear…”

“Oh yes but you? Embarrassed?!” 

“Well only by a little…”

She continued to flip through the pages not able to stop the uncontrollable giggles emanating from her, “Oh man this… this is just so delightful.” she stopped on a page, a drawing of a very old woman with huge buck teeth and an exaggerated butt, one that almost filled out the entire page. She had clearly been throwing up what looked like never ending penises “Why are you giving me this _masterful_ work?”

“Eh… Well…” he muttered, standing over her as she flipped through the pages, “I figured you might find this interesting. Turn too… around page 242”

The cleric hummed, leaning against the wall, resting her back as she turned each page; chuckles leaving her throat as she witnessed every very well drawn picture. She only began to slow down as Artagan put his finger in to stop the page turning. “Right… Right there.”

There was no hiding it… Keyleth, well basically the druid but playing in… mud? No that was obviously poop being spread on her face standing next to another half elf that Jester hadn’t met. In fact _all_ of Vox Machina were drawn in this book. It went on for many pages; a drawing showed the goliath at one point sitting in a fetal position inside of a giant crocodile who, when zoomed out, had googly eyes with it’s leg lifted up and peeing on the human with glasses. He seemed to be enjoying it as he leaned backwards, holding onto a rope that the rest of Vox Machina were also tied too.

“I...You _know_ them!”

“Well… yes.”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me!”

“You never asked!” He raised both his hands up in defense as Jester let out a long annoyed _whine_.

Jester held the open book to her chest, an obvious pout on her lips, “We didn’t have to be so _worried_ ?” her eyebrows furrowed together, “Are they good people or _bad?”_

“Oh they are very boring people _now…_ back then they were way more fun.” He rolls his eyes, tilting his head to the side, “Promise me when you grow up you will _never_ get as boring as them.”

“Well of course I won't.” Jester couldn't help her immediate annoyance at the possibility that she could ever be dull. “I could _never_ be boring.”

“I believe in you my dear.”

“But that wasn’t my question!” She frowned, “Are they good or bad?”

“Hmm… Depends on what you consider good or bad…”

“Artie!”

“On the spectrum of this mortal realm… there good people I _guess_ …”

Jester slowly closed the book, fingers tapping against the cover while an obvious pout continued to pull at her lips. She wasn’t amused, this whole time they could have been having _fun_. They could have just asked Vox Machina on the spot instead of trying to case them from afar. 

“Look, Jester…” The Traveler sighed, moving closer to the tiefling again, his eyes not able to meet hers as Jester kept darting hers away, “I would have told you if you would have asked… yes having two worlds collide is _never_ fun but…” he pushed his face into her view. An obvious upset blush dusted her cheeks as she pouted, “You all seemed to be having some sort of _fun_ with your espionage plan I didn’t want to _ruin_ that…”

“We weren’t having _fun,_ we were… _are_ scared. They could be planning to kill Cayleb.”

“Oh I doubt that my dear.”

“But we didn’t _know_ that!” Jester stomped her foot as her nose scrunched up, “Not to mention _you_ tried to be a god so like we were a little worried about me too… I guess.”

“ _Jester_ , I’m sure they wouldn’t touch a hair on your head… mine however.”

“What did you do to them.”

“Well…” His voice went significantly higher as he winced, “They had _banned_ me from there castle but to be fair they were really bad at wording our agreement.” Jester didn’t stop looking at him, waiting for him to continue, “After they freed me from the Feywild, because of our _deal_ that helped them come back here to kill Vecna and save the world, they said, and I quote, ‘ _I never want to see you in Whitestone again.’_ honestly it’s their fault that I always snuck back in not using my gorgeous face.”

“So you’ve been here lots?”

“Oh yes. They throw _stunning_ parties with really… _really_ strong alcohol.” Artagan grins fondly before sighing, “I _almost_ wanted to persuade one of the de Rolo’s many children to follow _me_ , The Traveler, when I, you know… was doing the thing.”

“And you didn’t? I can’t imagine _you_ would just, like, give up.”

“Jester that wasn’t _me_ giving up… That was me thinking about how gun boy would come out of retirement to hunt me down after looking into who The Traveler was. Would of absolutely thought I was a demon, which is just rude.” Artagan rolled his eyes and sighed, “They would have absolutely ruined Traveler Con many years before I attempted it.”

“Might not have been a bad thing…” Jester muttered under her breath, "So… they aren't working with the Assembly?"

"I don't… I don't think they are in the way you're thinking. In fact one member of Vox Machina will be absolutely _pissed_ which is… exciting. You see they have been behind the scenes more so just working on the council. Honestly I wouldn't be opposed to seeing them _riled_ up for old times sake."

Jester didn’t respond, fingers tightening around the book, The Traveler watched her every expression with a sad sigh, “Come here.” he grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling Jester to the door, “Ah I see they have joined the fun. Punchy has clocked each and every one of Vox Machina's positions.”

“This isn’t a _game_ Artie, we are nervous about being here…”

“Let me make it up to you then my dear… How about I point out each and every member and mention what I think about them...That's the least I could do.” Jester could only sigh as she watched the Traveler lift his hand, pointing to The goliath in the middle of the dance floor spinning around the white haired gnome. “See the small one, Pike, she’s very entertaining. Knows how to have a good time. She really _appreciates_ fine art.”

Jester stayed silent letting him continue, “Now the big guy over there he used to be so much more _fun._ ” Artagan smirked a bit as he watched the tiefling out of the corner of his eye, “He gave up his dream of being one with the Lycan. I swear if he would have just _came_ to me I would have helped him with that endeavor.”

“Oh oh like the were-bears on Rumblecusp?”

“Exactly like them!” Artagan mimicked Jester's smile, “He was truly obsessed with them and it's a shame he never succeeded. Now look at the other gnome…” He rolled his eyes as Scanlan held out his hand to cut in to dance with his wife, “He… he’s a little shitter who never really liked me… has resigned to mostly writing stories on Vox Machina so there ‘ _memory will never be forgotten.’_ pretty boring.”

“I think that's nice… I wonder if Beau would do that.”

“I’m sure she already started… oh now let's look at the rest of them…” He rolled his eyes pointing now at Keyleth, “She despises me for reasons. Seems happier than the last twenty years, thats definitely your doing. Vilya must have rekindled her heart or… something more poetic.” The Traveler stuck out his tongue as Jester giggled.

“Your ex girlfriend?”

“Oh heavens no. Why ever would you think that?”

“She’s cross with you?”

“Well many of Vox Machina are not happy with me so either I had a very fun orgy where I had all of the enjoyment at my fingertips while the rest suffered from shame and resentment instead of having a good time that they would brag about for ages or I did the same with _your_ party since most dislike me as well.”

“They'll warm up to you… I love you so they will love you too.”

“Not mad at me anymore then?”

“I could never be for long… now continue Artie.”

“Ah well of course.” He cleared his throat, turning both of their attention to the couple who were waltzing on the dancefloor. You could clearly see Vex'ahlia whispering into Percivals ear as they moved to the music, “Those two hate me the most. Not much you can do about that.”

“Why do they hate you so much?”

“Well… That's… bad imagery with a Half-Elf they loved dearly. Truly only their fault, _they_ asked for something, _I_ offered what they could give me in return and they _agreed_ . All I did was take it.” Artagan rolled his eyes once again, “Without me they wouldn’t have even _saved_ the world so you would think they would be more appreciative. Which in a way they did.”

“So what… all you know about them is that they hate you?”

“Not quite… don’t let your button stealing friend show the human her gun.” Artagan chuckled nervously as he swallowed hard, “He’s still _very_ cross that his design has been spread all over the world now. At some point I swear he was going to find everyone with one and kill them but it just became too much.”

“He created them?”

“Oh yes, with a demon's guidance. Doesn’t make him proud but makes _me_ very proud.” The Traveler couldn’t help his smirk, “They're not always used for killing so bits of _chaos_ have been shown to show up here and there because of them. Look at your own friends, Punchy got shot in the ass. Now the last member of Vox Machina of any import is the one with piercing eyes _also_ never wants to see me again.”

Jester couldn’t help but chuckle into her hand, “You _really_ have a hard time making friends.”

“Well not _everyone_ can understand my immense charm.” he nudged the cleric's shoulder, “She has a pet bear who _somehow_ is still alive. Might stay alive as long as she’s kicking but doesn’t mean he’s not just a big old bear.”

“Like Sprinkle!” Jester clapped both her hands together, “I know I left him home with Mama for once but he’s fine right?!”

Artagan stayed silent, looking everywhere but her own eyes “Uh… yes of course.”

Jester hummed, smiling softly as she looked at him, waiting for his eyes to meet hers once more, “So they aren’t bad?”

“In the way you and your friends have been worried… no. Or as much as I know, I haven't stuck around for their meetings. Those are _dull_.”

“Well that's that then…” Jester patted down her dress, holding the book against her chest, “Thank you for telling me… even if it was a little late.”

“Ah well I _try_.”

“I’ll go dance with Cayleb now… I owe him that.” She twirled around once in her dress, the fabric beautifully swaying, “I’m sure he will feel much better knowing this information!”

With a wink and a blink he was gone. Jester could swear she saw a green flash in the direction of the main room but she could only imagine as she confidently bounced back onto the dancefloor.

…

Caleb couldn’t help the soft smile that was on his face. He seemed more _calm_ than at any point during this night. Jester could very well be the main cause for the tranquil beating of his heart. Every soft hum from her as he leads her in there waltz sends a shiver up his spine. There were a few times Caleb _almost_ tripped out of the sequence but was able to catch himself before any true mistake. The cleric smiled, looking deep into his blue eyes.”

“You seem to be better _Caleb_.” 

“Ah well… you’re great company Lavorre.”

Jester spun around him once before holding onto him again, “It must help that you're quite the prolific dancer. Is that because of your mind?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that, not able to look away from her gaze. She looked stunning this evening, there isn’t much of a difference than every other night _however_ there was something exceptional about her. Caleb thought about this ever since he first saw her descend the staircase. He could blame it on the way her dress sparkled from the lights above but he knew she was _always_ that eye catching. “How long has it been since our last waltz? I wasn’t uh… the most sober.”

The tiefling didn’t respond to that, her eyes slowly darkening as her grin stayed the same. She shrugged, her hand that had been deftly resting on the wizards shoulder caressed his cheek, thumb massaging small circles on his skin. “I know it’s been… a bit hasn’t it?”

“Cayleb!”

That was the sound that caused his heartbeat to pound incessantly, his name. His _name_ being yelled from the same blue tiefling he was dancing with, yet one without dead purple eyes and _not_ caressing his face.

“ _Kannst du dich an das letzte mal erinnern, als wir Bren getanzt haben?_ ”

The Zemnian… his _name_ , it broke him. He was stunned, not able to move, see, _hear_ anything else as the woman in front of him caressed his cheek. She leaned in, breath practically whispering in his ear as the _other_ Jester, _proper_ Jester, tried to rush to his side. She was on the other side of the room… in no way would she make it.

“ _Meister Ikithon weiß, wo Ihr seid…”_

With a flick of her wrist a blade dripping with a dark purple liquid appeared in her palm. It was so _familiar_ … like a poison he must have seen at a young age.

It was a quick swift motion, his throat being cut with the sharp blade, a gasp in pain as his blood started to spill on the same dancefloor he had dreamed of this entire night. Was not the end he wanted… wasn’t the waltz he dreamed of.

Just darkness and searing pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> 1-Can you remember the last time we danced Bren?  
> 2-Master Ikithon knows where you are...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, <3


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mighty Nein are Trapped. There is no where they can go with a bloodied Caleb as they get closed in on. Heated diplomacy might be the only way they could possibly escape.

The searing pain coursing through his veins, as Caleb's body fell limp to the floor, was  _ immense _ . He could hardly hear the screams of the people around him as they panicked and ran in all directions; his  _ friends _ in the distance as he laid there, neck pouring blood and soaking into his red velvet vest; pooling on the floor. Every gasp for air would cause disgusting guttural choking sounds as the wizard tried to raise his hand up to his neck to apply any pressure but was too numb to move a muscle. His veins stressed, occasionally pulsing a dark purple as the poison found its way throughout his body.

His vision  _ blurred _ seeing only the Jester in front of him smile. All he could see was that  _ smile _ . One that the Jester he knows and  _ loves _ would never make. A blink and the figure was gone. Though he knew it wasn’t just a lowly assassin, a  _ stranger,  _ he knew who had cut his throat.

_ Astrid _ .

_ “Jester what the fuck?!” _

_ “That wasn’t Jester!” _

“ _ I knew it I fucking knew it! I  _ called _ it!” _

_ “We should have worn our armor instead of these clothes.” _

_ “Don’t blame the clothes Fjord, not the fucking time.” _

_ “Caleb no! Fuck, Caduceus do something please! There is so so so much blood…” _

_ “I’m… I-I’m already here Veth!” _

_ “You… you did this!” _

_ “I didn’t I… please Cayleb please… it's not working, it's not  _ working _!” _

_ “Shhh please stop panicking I…” _

_ “Stop  _ panicking _?! Cayleb is going to die!” _

_ “Beau apply pressure, Veth keep his eyes open… make sure he… make sure he doesn’t stop blinking or losing focus. Caduceus can you please help Jester… what's wrong.” _

_ “His body is suffering… we can’t fix him until he’s healed… Fjord?” _

He could hear the held in sobs coming from both Veth and Jester as a warm feeling pressed into his back. It felt as if his entire body was being washed away with the ocean in Nicodranas, a soft glow as his fingers twitched; the poison being cleansed away from his body with the thanks of the Wildmother. If it wasn’t for his friends around him he would have been sure he was dead with how nice and warm Melora’s love felt.

“Cayleb, you're going to be o-okay you… you will be okay.” He could now see the  _ real _ Jester clearly shaking with worried tears threatening to soak her already damp cheeks with more drops that had clearly betrayed her as she had _ tried  _ to stay calm. He could feel Fjord holding his back up as his body started to quake, the trauma finally hitting him as the poison was washed from his system. He couldn’t help choking on his own blood as Beau held her coat over the wound, the area under the darkened  _ damp _ gray fabric eventually glowing a bright green with flashes of pink.

He finally  _ gasped,  _ the first intake of air that didn’t include blood entering his lungs and coughing out of his mouth.

“Oh thank the gods…” Veth breathed out harshly, holding onto the wizard's arm as Beau pulled her jacket off of him. She let out a deep breath that she had been holding in, sitting on her ass to compose herself.

“Caduceus can you-”

“Yes…” Jester didn’t even need to finish her question as the firbolg pulled a piece of pink fungus off of his hat, his own spectacular green glow enveloping Caleb's neck, adding just a bit more vigor into his body.

“Did anyone… Did anyone see what happened? Why was he alone?”

"He  _ wasn't  _ alone… he was with ' _ Jester _ '."

“No… Jester left and told me she would be right back and… she was right back.” Beau wiped her face with her hand, grimacing when she realized she just spread Caleb's blood on her skin. She used her forearm to try and clean herself off. “I… this is my fault I should have known. I was…  _ distracted. _ ”

“N-No it’s my fault… Cayleb I’m so so sorry…”

“This was a mistake we… we have to leave. Now.”

“Fjord we can’t just  _ leave _ the one who did this is still here somewhere.”

“And we  _ know _ who  _ is _ here right now and we have to  _ go _ .” Fjord said again, trying to lift Caleb up only to have the wizard slip on his own blood, his legs still weak and shaky as his breathing increased. There was no helping the immediate panic that set in.

“Ast-  _ Scheisse _ ...” Caleb gripped his throat as he began to cough, his voice coarse, “It was Astrid…”

“Astrid?” Jester tilted her head, looking Veth in the eyes who seemed to have the same thought.

“Astrid Astrid? Love of your life Astrid?”

“Veth no not… Yes  _ Astrid _ but not… not the love of my life…”

Fjord grunted again trying to pull the deadweight of Caleb off of the ground once more, “Well we have to  _ go _ .” he said through gritted teeth

“We have to find her and  _ kill _ her… look at what she  _ did. _ ”

The wizard looked at Beauregard frantically, trying to grab at anyone in front of him, “We can't kill her, she…”

“What do you mean we can’t kill her? Like just not right at this moment?” Jester looked in Caleb's panicked blue eyes.

“Now is our only chance, Fjord… I agree with Beau.”

Beauregard nodded not listening to Caleb as he sputters, “Thank you Yasha… if we leave now we would do what? Scry on her? Be followed?”

" _ Nein _ , we  _ can't _ kill her… she doesn't… it's not her fault."

"We wouldn't even be able to scry on her anyway." Jester tried to keep her breathing slow, trying to calm down

Fjord stood up by himself, Caleb once again landing on the floor, he ran both of his hands into his hair out of frustration. He didn’t even care that blood now held his hair back, combining with whatever styling products Jester allowed him to use at the Chateau, “We have to  _ think!  _ Right now we have the chaos of everyone leaving… practically all the other guests are out of the  _ room _ already.”

“Fjord…”

“We will be  _ stuck _ with the same party that let this  _ ambush _ in that we were worried about. We need to  _ go.” _

“ _ Fjord! _ ” Yasha practically shoulder checked him shoving her hand into the bag of holding quickly pulling out the long sharpened blade of Magician's Judge, eyes tracking the group clearly dashing towards them after successfully managing some sort of damage control. “Too late… we don’t have time.”

"Caduceus did you bring the thing?" Jester looked up at the firbolg, already holding onto Caleb, Veth and Beauregard. "We can leave if you brought it"

"I did but-"

"Oh gods are you alright?" The small one, Pike, was the first one to reach them, snow slowly drifted on the ground as the paladin's Star Razor appeared in his hand. The gnome's quick movement caused the tiefling and rouge to protect their fatigued friend. Pike quickly stopped her movement, looking at the obvious fear, anger and  _ frustration  _ that engulfed the party. "You…"

Beau quickly stood in front of both Jester and Caleb, rolling her sleeves up to her elbows, "We are leaving, let us go…"

"You’re not going anywhere with your friend like that." Her voice was quiet… the Nein were getting closed in on. They were in a nearly empty room, guards that hadn't escorted the rest of the frantic guests out were watching the Nein… trained on each and every one of them with what looked like long firearms. The same kind of weapon that the Mighty Nein knew The Gentleman and Avantika's crew had. Pike wasn't the only one who had come to them, the rest of Vox Machina would be there in seconds.

They didn't look happy. Whether that was because the assassination plan to kill Caleb failed or because Yasha and Fjord already had weapons drawn to fight and protect they didnt know. Hells, the large blood stain on the expensive marble floor could be why they are angry.

The Mighty Nein were trapped.

"What the  _ fuck _ is going on." The visceral tone coming from Vex'ahlia was unsettling. "What happened?"

"Are you alright?" Keyleth tried to get close, Veth shooting her a quick glare while reaching under her dress to pull out the crossbow attached to her thigh. She clearly wasn’t in the right state to be asked questions, pointing it at all of Vox Machina.

“Step back and don’t ask questions like you  _ don't  _ already _ know _ .” Veth is  _ angry _ … she's hurt and pissed as she cocks an arrow. Vilya holds back Keyleth while her saddened eyes look at the party that saved her. How did this happen and everything go so wrong?

“I don’t know about what you are talking about but believe me… if you don’t put down your weapons I will not think  _ twice _ before gutting you all down.”

“Percival…”

“Allura, I never distrust your judgement of character however your  _ associates _ are currently wielding weapons at us.” His eyes scanned over the Nein, making sure to meet each one of their gazes. 

“Their  _ friend _ almost got murdered in  _ your _ home.” Allura pointed out trying to be any kind of mediator.

The look on Beau’s face could kill, cracking her knuckles as she stands in front of the group, “Like  _ you _ wouldn’t have anything to do with that?”

“I beg your pardon?” The raven haired half elf raised an eyebrow, her hand delicately squeezing Percivals shoulder, “We have no-”

“With your connections? Like  _ you _ wouldn’t fucking know?” the monk could see Caduceus’s hand glow once more out of the corner of her eye; his hand resting on the back of Caleb's upper back. This would be a terrible fight. They would lose…  _ die _ if they even tried to do this now. 

“Beau…”

“You are just another corrupt party in the machines of the Cerberus Assembly. What do they give you in return?”

“Pike didn’t you say Vex said no fighting?” Fuck the goliath looked  _ eager _ . Sure the Nein were  _ absolutely _ being the aggressors right at this moment but things could change in a split second.

“Beau…” Jester said again, looking up at the monk that was protecting her. The book she had been given was covered in Caleb's blood, her dress  _ completely _ ruined with the fabric a much darker color after being drenched in red.

“We are corrupt? Why would you say that?” The druid tilted her head to the side, once again trying to step closer but her mothers grip tightened on her shoulder keeping her back.

She rolls her eyes, standing her ground “Much like  _ Prissy _ over here said we trusted in you Allura. But it seems your gut is truly wrong or does your Arcana Pansophical or whatever _ also  _ torture kids and is totally okay with it.”

“Beauregard Lionett!” Jester finally yelled, shoving the leather book into her chest, the monk immediately shut up. She looked frustrated as a heated blush dusted her cheeks, “They are  _ fine _ I… I hope I mean…”

“Jester, Caleb almost  _ died _ .” Fjord raised a confused brow still brandishing his sword, the runes shining up the blade.

“I  _ know _ … it’s my fault I left to go talk to The Traveler and he said they are  _ fine _ .”

“No offense Jes but I don’t really trust that assholes opinion.”

“Beau… he apologized.”

“Yes I  _ apologized.” _

A Powerful roar echoed in the chamber as a Bullet  _ just _ missed Artagan's head. The Archfey dodged the shot from Percival's gun just from using his body to protect Jester, his bright verdant green eyes side eyeing him,  _ a subtle  _ glare that could kill. The shot was so  _ sudden _ and shocking that Veths shaky cocked arrow discharged into the floor, missing anyone. “Get out.” the gunslinger snarled through gritted teeth.

“Oh I’m not here for you.” Artagan rolled his eyes again whilst not ignoring the obvious stiffened and  _ angry _ bodies of Vox Machina. Oh… his presence definitely made things worse. He hummed, tilting Jester's chin up before taking both cheeks into his hands, “Are you alright my dear? Are you hurt?”

“Yes I’m fine this is all… Cayleb’s.”

“What a shame I truly did like that dress.”

“What the ever living fuck is going on?” Keyleth pushed her mother's hand off of her, a snarl billowing from her throat as she then looked at the magnificent red mess of hair, her hands fired up with a heat that Caleb was  _ very _ familiar with.

“You have five seconds before I shoot and I  _ won't _ miss again.” it would be hard to not notice the click of his gun.

Artagan rolled his eyes again before looking at Vox Machina, “Oh you have certainly gotten so much more ornery through the years. Do kids do that to you?”

“Do  _ not _ bring my children into this.” That  _ whispered _ threat could have only come from Vex'ahlia, eyes clearly glaring into him as if he was the scum of the earth. This wasn’t good. Everything was already  _ heated _ , tenuous at best; his arrival only seemed to stoke the flames.

“He  _ knows _ them?” Fjord finally says and groans whole heartedly, “That makes this all worse”

“You brought a banned Fey into our  _ home _ . That can never be forgiven.”

Artagan rolled his neck, cracking it slightly as he stood in front of Jester, “To be  _ fair _ our agreement wasn’t really well stated… you need to be better at that.”

“We were  _ grieving _ .”

“Yes and thank you _ oh _ so much for creating my doorway out of the Feywild during your time of mourning but by saying  _ ‘I never want to see you again _ ’ well… glamours are truly a gift.” His  _ smirk _ pulled his lips as Percy’s eyes pierced into him.

“You’re the ones who let him out?” Beau looked between the two covering her face again, “I swear the more I learn the more I get angry. He’s just so…”

“Beau…” Jester looked at her with a saddened expression.

“Then _ why _ am I  _ seeing _ you?”

He couldn’t help his grin as he picked up Jester's hand, kissing top of it. Both sides of the room couldn’t help the uncomfortable tension as the tiefling chuckled, “I’m connected to this one.”

“Are you dating or something?'' The confused expression on Keyleth's face could have been comical if it wasn’t filled with so much disgust from being in the same room as the Fey.

“Oh heavens no…”

“He’s my bestfriend who I love very much and my… god?” Jester tilted her head to the side, “Are… are you still? ‘Cause I know you're not but…”

“Oh?” Vex seemed interested as she scowled, “You’re a  _ god _ now?”

“You remember the last  _ god _ we stopped right?” Scanlan  _ finally _ cut in, holding a hand up behind him to stop Keyleth from moving. She looked as if she was about to burst into flames. It was quite possible considering her current state.

“That’s good and done with” Artagan lazily waved his hand, “I will never, ever, pretend to be a god to make people happy again.”

Jester gasped as she started to pat on his arm, “Actually Artie-”

“Artie?” Pike tilted her head to the side as the tiefling continued.

“I’ve been thinking about this for awhile but like okay, so like if you're not my god god god you know?” Jester hummed and The Traveler nodded, “So like does that make me a warlock or something?!” her voice got significantly higher, the half orc clearing his throat behind her.

“I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t suggest it.”

“No but like Fjord! I would know who he is, you know? He’s my very best friend who loves me very very much.” She felt no tension as she looked into the paladin's eyes, “So he wouldn’t turn out to be like a very scary large multi eyed sea snake that would want to kill me… no offense Fjord.”

“None… taken?”

Artagan hummed, tapping his finger on his chin as he leaned against Beau, the Monk immediately pushed him off; her fist tightening in her grip. “I mean… do you want to be a warlock I mean… I could always try to figure that out.”

“Could you imagine me just using an eldritch blast like Fjord?"

Whatever tension that was bubbling and ready to overflow and cause a grease fire settled… the anger was still  _ there _ but there standoff was just that. Two sides of the room, Fjord, Yasha and Veth all wielding weapons as Beauregard cracked her knuckles ready to fight their way out of here if they needed to. The druid's hands burned a fire that Caleb couldn’t take his eyes off of while Percival's gun was still trained on the Fey.

Someone was in the wrong, obviously the Nein believed it was Vox Machina’s problem… they clearly were the ones who let the scourger in. Caleb was still on the floor, exhausted as if his body may have been cured of the poison but something still lingered causing his body to be  _ weak _ . Their friend almost died, heaps of blood drenching his clothes and the floor around them so  _ someone _ was at fault.

However… Vox Machina could only see aggressors willing to fight them who  _ seemed _ as if it was possible the Nein had been targeted. They themselves have been in the eyes of an enemy before so it wouldn’t be a surprise that the Mighty Nein would have been someone's objective. If Artagan's presence didn’t make them skeptical and  _ angry,  _ then  _ surely _ Keyleth’s mother casually mentioning how Beauregard told her they were pirates absolutely put up red flags.

Jester placed her hand on Beau's back, her thumb massaging soft circles to try and calm the Monk, “I… I trust in him so please if you trust in me then… talk, no fighting. I promised my mama I’d stay safe.”

She didn’t take her eyes off of Percy while feeling Jesters hand caressing her upper back until she finally closed her eyes. The monk put her fist into her hand, standing upright breathing in deeply to calm herself. One breath… two… five intakes of breaths and released, rolling her head once more to crack her neck before opening her eyes. “I am Beauregard Lionett, Expositor of the Cobalt Soul. I simply weed out corruption in high powers and you,  _ Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III,  _ are under investigation. I do suggest we talk before we head out. If I find you guilty I’m sure we, the Mighty Nein, will find our escape quickly and efficiently no matter how many of you there are and how many  _ rifles _ you have pointed at us. Whitestone will then be put under investigation before all of Vox Machina will be pulled apart piece by every  _ disgusting _ little piece.”

Beau couldn’t help but notice the small satisfied grin of Jester just from her talking and not bumbling in fists first, the scowl on Percy’s face, however, caused a shiver up her spine that she repressed. “Now… I’m sure you would  _ love _ to know the information I have gathered on you… I can see it in your piercing eyes bristling with so much  _ rage _ . Either you  _ yearn _ to know what your castle's resources are doing to the children in the empire  _ or _ you already know and you got caught.” Beau nodded slowly, smiling as her head nudges back towards her group, “We can do this civilly, putting down our weapons and you do yours… we talk first and if you or we, the Mighty Nein, come to the conclusion that a fight will ensue then that will be that. Though… I’m sure we would win… in a way”

Fjord took the hint immediately, making Star Razor disappear while not losing focus; Veth followed quickly after bringing her crossbow down to her side.

Yasha was the only one who kept her sword held up, waiting for the human to put down his gun, she would protect her friends for as long as needed. “Now you might ask why I am so certain that we would win against very powerful individuals who have saved the world countless times in their youth.” Beauregard paced slowly, confidently watching Vox Machina trail her, Percy gritted his teeth. Keyleth was the only one who couldn’t always keep her attention steady, “As I said I am one with the Cobalt Soul… immeasurable amount of information… that includes all of you.” she pointed at them with a  _ cocky _ grin.

Beau’s eyes dashed around the party before landing on Allura. She looked  _ horrified _ , as if she was  _ wrong _ in agreeing to invite them to this event. “I know everything about Vox Machina and what you are capable of...” she  _ lied _ , “And well… the funny thing is you don’t know anything  _ we _ can do. Isn’t that the cool thing about being heroes… your story is written and ours is just beginning.” The monk couldn’t help but notice how Scanlans body stiffened, “Not to mention we know where you live and well… you don’t know where we reside.”

“Are you threatening my home?” Percival's gun followed Beau as she paced in front of the Mighty Nein. He was brimming with fury.

“Oh come on gunboy think about it, you are at a  _ disadvantage _ here. We could leave at any moment.” The monk couldn't help but let out a distasteful laugh trying to hide another lie, “We would bamf out of here and sure you would try to counter our magic but then we would just counter your counter and that would continue to happen until we  _ leave _ .”

Artagan leaned into Jester, “This… this is the only reason I’m scared of her. She is fucking  _ ruthless _ .” he played with a strand of her hair between his fingers, “That is a compliment of course…”

“Now would you put down your gun or do you not wonder why we have been so suspicious of you this entire time… Or do you actually know the damage this city has caused in the empire and just not care.” Beau clicked her tongue, cracking her knuckles. She couldn’t help her satisfied grin, “Now maybe… Just maybe prissy boy you should put down your gun and we should talk… your firearm doesn’t scare me. I’ve already been shot in the ass by a rowdy goblin that didn’t want me to win a climbing contest.”

There was a silence that swallowed up the large group of people, Beauregard soaked it all in as she smiled confidently. Either her speech saved them or was going to cause a lot of pain as they tried to escape. The Nein knew that fighting Vox Machina would be a  _ very _ bad idea especially at their own power level. They knew when to run… they knew it was  _ okay _ to run from a fight that they couldn’t handle. This would be one of them.

“Percival… breath.” Vex practically whispers to him. One might be fooled by the calm in her voice but her body tension and the way her fingernails dug into Percy’s shoulder told another story. All of Vox Machina was stiff… they weren’t  _ scared _ . Confused could be a better word to describe their faces. This was all not expected tonight. “We knew they were… off. I told you everything I saw. Their lips gave it away.” She darted her eyes towards beau, her smile now faded to be serious. “‘ _ So do we… trust them and calm down?’” _ the ranger's eyes dashed to Jester, a smirk now pulling on Vex'ahlia lips, “ _ ‘Trust them to a point and do what? Talk to them? At this party?’’ _ ' She repeated Fjords words verbatim as the piercing gray looked at the half orc. “Darling they were always going to talk to us… it’s only a problem now that their friend got attacked.”

After a  _ long _ breath Percy stopped his calculated aim at beau; he raised his hand in the air, signaling something to make his guard lower their weapons. ‘ _ Thank the fucking gods…’ _ Was a thought that more than one member of the Mighty Nein had collectively. Even Beau couldn’t help a stressful breath be released; Yasha slowly lowered her sword at the same time.

“We will talk, yes?” Percival looked from the Nein before nudging back to his own party, all seemingly standing stunned silence when the tension was at its highest point, “But… If we hear anything that is  _ threatening _ all talks are off and I swear to you we will not hesitate to keep you here  _ or _ find you. We may have been retired  _ but _ I am positive that Grog is itching for a fight.”

“Oh you can threaten us though?”

“Beau… chill.” Fjord pushed himself up towards the monk.

“That was no threat, Miss Lionett... a promise is much more sincere considering you have already made an enemy of me by threatening to tear my family by, how did you say it?  _ ‘Piece by every disgusting little piec _ e _ ' _ ?"

They definitely didn’t get along. She wanted to punch that smug look off of his face, that would be  _ so _ satisfying. It wasn’t exactly rare for Beau to get on the bad side of people as soon as she met them. However she clocked into Percy’s attitude  _ immediately _ . Sugar coated words, using sweet phrases, wouldn’t have done them any good. He’s a man that would have seen right through that bullshit.

“Ah… I know that we are in a  _ tenuous _ position but.” Pike’s quiet voice yet pulled everyone's attention towards her, “Can I please look at your friend?”

Veth immediately got defensive again, one hand holding Caleb's shoulder. He hadn’t been able to stand this entire time. He looked paler than usual as he tried to steady his breathing but couldn’t quite keep a handle on it. Something wasn’t right.

“Why though?”

“I just… he doesn’t look good.”

“We have both of our clerics looking after hi-” Fjord immediately got cut off by a concerned hum, Caduceus slowly scratched his chin.

“She is right… we sucked the poison out of him but…”

Pike smiled softly, it was laced with nervous energy considering the tension but it was still charming, “Right… I won’t hurt him. I promise.”

“Just let her heal him.” Grog's voice mumbled while opening and closing his fists continuously, he couldn't stop the eager twitching of his fingers, “Percy already said no threats yeah?” It took a few seconds and a pat on Fjord's shoulder from the firbolg for him to move out of the way; letting Pike through.

“Thank you… now this shouldn’t hurt. You’ll feel better soon.” Pike put both of her hands against his temples, fingers massaging into his scalp as a soft yellow glow slowly grew to be a bright light. Caleb's heart rate increased as his blue eyes gazed into the small gnomes, not able to look or move away even if he had wanted too. As the yellow slowly faded the ginger released a long  _ heavy  _ breath feeling as if he was finally  _ cured _ of whatever Astrid's poison had done to him.

“... _ Danke _ .”

All she did was smile, stepping back to Scanlan as Fjord helped him up. Caleb leaned on the half orc, using him to steady himself, eyes glaring holes into Percy’s head. He was sure they were going to get some answers as to where his former teacher got his supply. At least Beau’s harsh words seemed to interest him even if it was just stoking the gunslinger’s upset mood.

“So Miss Lionett, what is it you want to know?” Beau could see Percy's hand grip his gun tighter, he was willing to aim it again if he needed to.

“Well… you do seem like a  _ good _ liar so how do I know if you are telling the truth?”

“I am a good liar, thank you for noticing… but I wasn’t planning on telling a lie.”

“I could make it so you can’t lie.” She opened and closed her fist, she would  _ love _ to break his face with a few steady punches.

“Can you now?”

Beau sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, “While I would love to punch your face in to get the truth-”

“She really can, that's not even a threat.” Fjord pipes in after seeing a shift in his eyes.

“And I mean I would  _ really _ love too but… Jester?” She turned to the cleric who was getting hushed whispers spoken into her ear by The Traveler, “Hey this is  _ kind _ of serious, why the fuck are you still here. You aren’t any help at all.”

“This is exciting and I never leave during a good time.”

“Widogast had his throat slashed.”

“He’s not dead is he?”

With a heavy sigh the monk decided to ignore the Arch Fey completely, “Jes did you bring the truth spell like we talked about?”

“Oh of course I did.” Her smile was shaky as she stepped closer to the group, trying to get everyone around her radius, “Now we all want answers… on why we think  _ you  _ let in the person who tried kill our friend…” she mumbled trying to avoid eye contact with Caleb, the guilt eating her on the inside, “You probably want to know what your resources are really doing in the empire so like… don't resist okay?”

Jester hummed to herself as she lifted her hands up, a slight glow emanating out of them. As her eyes closed Artagan’s stayed open, smiling brightly as she cast her spell. After a release of breath the cleric opened her eyes, giving a quick thumbs up at her own party. “Everything's a go.”

“Hold on how do _ we _ know you are all in on this spell.” Scanlan couldn’t help but chime in with a smug grin. This entire event was just  _ too compelling _ to not be interested, anyone who pushes Percival's buttons means some sort of interesting commotion. 

“I have that one.” Vex'ahlia smirked as she looked at the Mighty Nein, “Who all has a crush on the blue one?” the silence told many things but the uncomfortable glances as Jester looked at each of her friends was gold

“Wh...What?”

“There is your answer Scanlan.”

Beauregard coughed nervously into her hand, “Percival, What is Whitestone's relationship with the Assembly… or the Academy?”

“We have a simple contract for small amounts of residuum every year.”

“Okay… and do you know what they do with them?”

“The Academy uses it to help students learn without using too many spell components. However we only offer them small amounts because it can be very dangerous…”

Beau glanced over to Caleb, the wizard just shook his head. He looked so uncomfortable as he stood there, “And how long has this contract been ongoing.”

“Well… I can not know for certain.” Now Percival was pacing while keeping eye contact with the monk, “I assume my family has done this trade long before now but considering that I was young and was not planning to run this town I didn’t keep that in mind. I assume it took a break for five years or so before I took control twenty-ish years back.”

“Hmm… I see. Was that break in time because of the Briarwoods?” Beau loved to see his tension shift. It was subtle, he must have been used to hiding his emotions in for a long time.

“Yes…”

“And how much do you know about Delilah Briarwood before you know… her and her undead husband came to murder your entire family?”

That hit a  _ wrong _ button, “Miss Lionett-”

“I’m only quizzing you on your own history man…” Beau raised her hands up in defense before stretching with the same movement, “Because I know  _ a lot _ about her and how she  _ worked _ on the Assembly. She was one of them you know?”

They wouldn’t stop walking around each other, it was almost frustrating watching the two pace, “I… did. What is your point?”

“The Cobalt Soul was the one who found out about her necromancy. Supposedly the Cerberus Assembly  _ ousted _ her out as she made her escape but I don’t think that's what happened.” Beau placed her fist into her hand, “I think they were still working together… at first. I think they  _ knew _ where she escaped. I think they  _ knew _ they came here and slaughtered your family and I think they had a  _ deal _ with them for your precious Whitestone's resource in order to not spill out there location…”

“Why… Why do you think that?”

She nudged back at Caleb, “He’s my proof as to them having way more residuum than you are letting on.” Percy looked as if he was going to say something but she continued, “So my question again is… do you really know what is going on at the academy that is practically run by the Assembly?”

The uncomfortable silence could only match the faces of both parties. They were uncomfortable and tense for two separate reasons. The Briarwoods were a taboo subject for  _ years _ as Percival grew and changed. He wanted to be a better person, he tried so hard to be but that subject always caused him to be in a bad mood. If the Briarwoods never happened… guns would have never existed in the world. His largest shame.

The Nein however just wanted answers while they thought of a quick escape. If this went bad there would be nothing else they could do but try to leave.

“If the Soltryce Academy isn’t using our resource for schooling… then please do tell me with all your information gathering what is happening…” He said through gritted teeth, “I’m sure you're itching to tell us.”

Beau looked over at Caleb and sighed, “That’s… not my story to tell.”

“Then why are we even having this conversation?”

She shifted on her feet heart beat racing just a bit, wanting to open her mouth but shutting it as she saw Caleb start to roll his sleeves up his arms, “... Have you ever been tortured at the age of twelve?”

Percival breathed in a long breath of air, “Not at that age…”

“So you have… Never been tied down to a chair with leather straps having uh… green shards shoved into your flesh over and over again?” his blue eyes didn’t leave Percival's no matter how fast his own heart was beating. The countless crescent moon scars that dotted his arms caused a sharp intake of breath from a few of Vox Machina, “For uh… roughly six years on and off while your uh… teacher smiled at another one of his experiments?”

“A… Another one?” Vex'ahlia swallowed as she looked at them all, no more malice on her face. Everything was starting to click together, the mistrust, the  _ immediate _ want to fight. They are trying to protect their own. “How long has… that been going on?” her eyes scanned Percival. He had stopped walking, standing in place as his eyes changed in front of her. They had been so  _ annoyed _ and angry… now they shared sadness and  _ rage _ .

“I don’t know…”

“Why?” It wasn’t much of a question but a command as the gunslinger looked at Caleb.

“To… protect the empire.” He pulled down his sleeves, feeling uncomfortable even with being around his friends, “Not every inspiring child is chosen to live up to learn and be the urban legend, the scary story told to children… The  _ Volstrucker.” _ he swallowed hard, finally looking back at Vox Machina.

“And you say… they have way more residuum than what Percy sends them every year?” Grog squinted trying to piece things together.

“He uh… has a very large chunk the size of…” he glances around before landing on both Scanlan and Pike, “Size of them.”

“Like heightwise?”

“ _ Nein _ .” His eyes bore holes into Percival's, “ _ Both _ of them… it has shrunk over the years I suppose.”

That fueled the rage burrowing in Percy, a flash behind his eyes as he completely holstered his gun. “Anything  _ else _ unforgivable they have done?”

He was  _ furious _ .

The Nein  _ all _ flinched… He was terrifying but anything else was Caleb’s story to tell. If he even wanted to confess anything else it was up to him. Vex placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, “I think we… have to calm down and… talk calmly now. No more interrogating just… talking.” The ranger couldn’t help but shoot a glare at Beau, “Our relationship with the empire is insubstantial… we have a friend who resides there  _ but _ other than that it's rare we even end up in Wildemount.”

Beauregard breathes out deeply, “You… really didn’t work with them… I mean not on purpose?”

“They can’t lie.” Jester sighs, slumping as the weight feels as if it has lifted off of her, “The Traveler was right…”

Everything was tense, nothing said by both groups had been a key to lowering the pressure set on them. There were obvious mutters from the guards around the room all of which stopped once Vex'ahlia looked at them. 

The pieces of this puzzle were beginning to come together.

"So you...Aren’t working with the Cerberus Assembly?" Fjord breathes out slumping just slightly, "You didn't  _ plan _ my friends assassination?"

"Of course not." The snarl from Percival caused a shiver to run down his spine, "We already said that."

"Plus dear if we did we wouldn't have you know… told you they had been invited before they were uninvited."

"No fighting tonight ye'?" Grog smiled anxiously while a few breathed out a heavy sigh.

"With them?" Scanlan raised an eyebrow, nudging towards the Nein, "Honestly I feel like a fight is in our future but not with them…" Even though the bard gave them an air of hope of not being slaughtered by Vox Machina something still seemed off… like his eyes saw something no one else did. As if he was still suspicious of them. Though that might just be because of Artagan's presence…

Beau hummed as her eyes closed, her arms crossed over her chest as she thought. "But that...something doesn't make sense." The monk's eyes opened and she nudged her head Percy's way, "Hey uh… trigger happy."

"You legitimately said my entire name before, which was indeed impressive-"

"Yeah I know whatever." Beau rolled her eyes not a single care in the world, all professionalism seemed to disappear once the coast was clear for them to continue.

"I… really don't like you."

"You know I get that a lot… anyway." Beau pointed at him and tilted her head, "When did they request an invitation?"

Vex'ahlia turned her gaze over to Allura, the human seemed to be better. For just a bit she had been stunned stiff… She honestly should have known that this would happen. Both parties seem to be a magnet for trouble. "Allura… when was it that we sent the invitation? I can't quite remember when we were sent a message but you were with us…"

"It was… actually soon after we sent you, Mighty Nein, your personalized invite." The Mage couldn't help her eyes falling on Caleb, "Only a few minutes afterwards actually. I truly didn't think anything of it."

Beauregard groaned as one hand ran through her hair, "That still doesn't make sense though…"

"Sounds like they were watching you." Grog piped in and a few of the Nein shook their heads.

"No offense big guy but that's not possible." Beau groaned again.

Caleb's eyebrows furrowed as he looked over to Beau, “She… Astrid said he knew where we are…  _ I _ am.”

She shook her head again pointing at the ginger, "We would have known if we had any stowaways on our new boat so like they couldn't have followed us to Nicodranas."

"New boat?" Vex piped up, "You have a new boat?"

"Well duh… were like super cool pirates."

"We aren't pirates Beau."

"No like guys… let's think this through. Anti-Pirates. Were already banned from Darktow"

"Isn't that just like sea police then?" Veth spoke for the first time in awhile, her voice scratchy and dry.

"If you want to put it that way then sure… right Captain?" The monk nudged the half orc who just groaned.

Fjord put his hand to his face and let out a long deep breath, "This really… really isn't the time."

Percy glanced over at Allura who again almost seemed flustered, "Are we… have we been like this?"

"All the time."

The monk cleared her throat and got serious once again, "Anyway like I was saying… no stowaways… and the person who  _ read _ the invitation when we got to land was Caleb… and you can't be scryed on so there was no way we were being watched."

A few awkward seconds followed before Caleb pushed off of Fjord, standing up on his own without leaning on anyone, "That isn't true Beauregard…"

"What does that mean?"

"I wasn't wearing my necklace…"

" _ What? _ " Both the paladin and monk said at the same time as the ginger sunk into himself, " _ Why?" _

"I… I didn't think I needed it and I was planning… to give it away." The wizard grunted, his hand resting on his newly healed neck. The flesh felt tender under his touch.

"For what? A quick buck? Lebby I could have just given you money for paper." Veth reached up to pat at his arm. The wizard only shook his head.

"No I… I was going to give it to Jester…"

The tiefling's heart beat faster… the guilt was eating away at her. Jester's eyebrows furrowed as one hand grasped at her chest, "Me? Why though?"

"You tricked a hag…" he tried to look into her eyes but every time there gazes met she nervously looked away.

" _ She _ tricked a hag?" Both Allura and Scanlan spoke in awe and confusion as they looked at the clearly innocent looking tiefling. Of course Artagan couldn't help but let out a proud chuckle.

"No not trick… she's now my very best friend and loves blueberry cupcakes."

"Jester." Caleb tried to pull her attention to him again… "You cast a spell and  _ tricked _ an ancient being who eats sorrow and misery…"

She squirmed in place silently as Caduceus seemed to get it before her. A spark lit behind the firbolg's eyes as he just nodded in agreement, "I see…"

"I still don't get it… she's around us she's safe." Fjord furrowed his eyebrows as Caleb just shook his head.

"Isharnai eats sorrow… the thing that would make you the most upset is being all alone again  _ ja _ ?" Jester stiffened as he continued, "And while killing all of us while we are together is difficult, look at what happened a few moments ago, there is one person that would cause you the most pain."

"I… Cayleb…" she couldn't help but meet his eyes… The deep blue seemed so serious.

"Your Mother… we are not around her to protect her."

"But Cayleb!" Jester pipes up with a soft smile, "She has Bluud protecting her!"

"Could your Minotaur friend protect her from The Inevitable end?" He didn't like the fear in her eyes, the sadness as she began to imagine the danger, "She can go through walls and floors… remember the hit that Caduceus got when we first had to fight her?"

Jester's hands couldn't keep still, at times she was rubbing her arms… then they were holding the fabric of her dress as it scrunched up. "I do but…"

"Would the Ruby if the Sea really be safe… I didn't want you to have to worry about the hag looking in on you when you were with her." Caleb swallowed as he moved his drenched shirt to the side, pulling out the necklace, "But as soon as I read the name Whitestone I… panicked. I'm a coward… I'm sorry."

"Oh... _ Cayleb _ ." Jester sniffled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "It's… it's o-okay… I'm so sorry for leaving you."

“You had to talk to him, it is fine… I’m fine  _ ja? _ ” He tried hard to smile, his grin weak but enough to feign any  _ okay _ emotion, “You did what we were meant to do… find solid information on their characters…” Caleb wiggled out of her hug, clearing his throat as he stared into her eyes, “So I… I am fine Jester.”

“I will make it up to you, I promise.”

“I count on it.”

Vox Machina wasn’t the enemy, or that was how it seemed at the current time. The anger was still there, it would be pretty hard to not notice just how furious Percy was  _ especially _ . The Mighty Nein were just grateful that animosity was no longer pointed at them. It was aimed now towards their own adversaries. The Cerberus Assembly. Well, that is what it looked like for the few seconds of quiet.

The awkward stilled silence was suddenly broken by a bumbling chuckle from Beauregard's lips. Her hand quickly covered her mouth but it wasn't enough as both parties had already looked over to her. She couldn’t stop, “Oh… Oh my gods.”

“What is it Beau this hardly seems like the time-” Fjord was cut off by Caduceus softly humming and nodding

“I think she noticed that the gnomes face changed when-” 

“You  _ fucked _ Jesters Mom. Holy shit.”

That did it, the oddly smug expression that Scanlan wore the  _ entire _ time had been shattered in mere seconds. His flustered expression when he had been caught off guard by Veth’s story could not compare with what he looked like now; Veth was  _ ecstatic _ .

“Holy… Shit.” Jester couldn’t stop her grin creeping up as she wiggled her eyebrow.

“I… I certainly did  _ not _ .” the gnome stuttered whilst quickly darting his eye between Pike and the Nein.

“Uh huh?” the small cleric couldn’t help an amused chuckle.

“Oh no he totally fucking did.” Beau pointed at him while nudging towards Vox Machina.

“Well he is still under uh… Zone of Truth?”

“Oh yes Yasha and he totally lied!” Jester stuck out her tongue.

“I did  _ not.” _

“You did it again!”

“Scanlan just admit it…” Vex rolled her eyes while a wave of calm washed over her. Somehow,  _ again _ , the Nein seemed to de-escalate the dreadful aura surrounding them. There was something oddly  _ charming _ about the party that just moments ago were ready to fight them with their lives on the line.

It was  _ frightening. _

“Do you need some help remembering her?” Jester didn’t wait for a response before turning into Marion; her outfit was the same elegant one that the tiefling saw her in before they left. With a cheeky grin her now golden eyes sparkled as she waved her hand as gracefully as she could towards Scanlan, “Little  _ gnome _ , how long has it been since we last  _ met _ .” Her expression was  _ spot _ on. 

“Oh wow.” Even Grog seemed impressed by the sudden change; All the while Scanlan continued to stutter.

“I… well…”

“Just tell her man, when did you do the  _ dirty _ with Jester's mom.” Veth couldn’t help herself, “She won’t stop till she finds out.”

“Yes  _ Scanlan _ , when did you have… a certainly lovely interaction with her captivating mother?”

“Yes  _ Scanlan _ .” Jester repeats dramatically throwing her head back as far as she could, arching her back.

With a loud gulp he squirmed where he stood, “...25 years or… so.”

“Oh oh that's close to when I was born.” The visage of Marion slowly transitioned back to the blue tiefling, she couldn’t help but chuckle as Scanlan stiffened, “Don’t  _ worry _ you are not my dad.” 

“I… I know I… actually fuck this no we are off topic now. Why is everyone's attention on me.” the bard shook his head quickly looking up at his own friends all quietly chuckling at the situation before pointing at Beau, “She threatened us with I don’t know… extortion or something, she said a lot really fast and I was so into Percy’s expressions I got lost in the sauce.”

“I mean...”

Scanlan cut off Beau as he continued to point over the rest of the Nein, “He apparently has like a giant sea snake thing hunting him down or something, She punched  _ Grog _ practically out of nowhere and  _ She _ was a goblin and now a halfling, still confused about that story.” the bard took in a deep breath pointing up to the firbolg, “You said he gave you tea from a corpse-”

“Cemetery-”

“And apparently was attacked by something called 'The Inevitable End'. That just screams trouble." He cleared his throat pointing right at a flustered wizard. "The bloody ginger apparently has  _ assassins _ after him and has as dark of a past as  _ you _ Percy so like… that I guess?”

“Dude come on…” Beauregard was able to mumble out before the small gnome pointed one last time towards Jester's direction.

“And  _ this  _ is supposedly powerful enough to trick a hag  _ and _ is friends with  _ Artagan?  _ Are we just going to forget that? A chaotic creature of mischief that only cares about himself is supposedly  _ working _ with them because of the blue one?”

Jester couldn’t help her pout as her eyebrows furrowed, “He is though… he’s my friend and he choose to save me instead of sacrificing me…”

“Now that I agree is very hard to believe…” Keyleth’s fire had dimmed, her hands grasping each other in hope that her shaking would stop or at least be subtle enough that no one would notice.

“Are we just going to believe these kids?”

“Okay for one Caleb is like 33 years old which if I remember correctly is only like 15 years off or so from some of you.” Beau pointed at him and scowled.

“And Caduceus is older than all of us… I think.” Fjord squinted as he tried to think as the firbolg just shrugged.

“Basically just because we're young and your old don’t put your low self esteem on us… we know what we are talking about. These are some… really really bad people who have been doing this for a long time. The Cobalt Soul and them have not been on the same page for many years...” the monk ran her hand through her hair and sighed, “Caleb isn’t the only victim… hell fucking  _ Ikithon  _ most definitely has kids now he is training. And they might not drop out like our own resident wizard.”

“Astrid and  Eodwulf  are victims too Beau…” Caleb breathed out.

“She just cut your throat, was that not a sign that they can’t be saved?”

Jester put a hand on Caleb's arm, stopping his insistent picking he had started to do suddenly. “I’m sure we could… do something Beauregard…”

“I… guess?”

“Point is…” Fjord watched their expressions, “They are dangerous and  _ untouchable _ … they are probably watching you right now, I doubt they fucking just followed us here…”

Jester looked next to her, Artagan seemed  _ bored. _ The fact that he hadn’t scattered into leaves at this point was a surprise. His interest seemed to peak when Beau talked at, not to, Vox Machina… There was a slight spike as soon as Scanlans dirty deeds with The Ruby had been thrown into the open but it quickly died off. “Artie…?”

“Yes dear?”

“Are there like… people still here from Rexxentrum?” She tilted her head and he shrugged as nonchalantly as he could.

“Don’t know that’s like a whole spell…”

“Just fucking tell her man.”

“It’s not my fault it’s the  _ rules _ .”

“You follow no rules. Fucking tell her or so help me… I'm not in a good mood.” The monk cracked her knuckles as Vex'ahlia chuckled.  
  
“Ohh… I like her.”

Jester’s gaze met his as he pouted, “Please Artie?”

With a heavy sigh his shoulders slumped, “ _ Fine. _ ” Oh he was not amused about being played in front of Vox Machina, that was a new feeling. “The one who did this to… book boy.” his hand absentmindedly panned over to Caleb, “Left immediately I assume back to be praised for causing havoc, not the good kind.” The Traveler couldn’t help but grin as Jester smiled softly, “But the rest…”

“The rest?” Pike tilted her head to the side.

“Oh there are at least 13 spies around Whitestone, I thought you all were better at this. What happened?” His sneer stoked the fire under all of Vox Machina’s feet. He was just bad for their mood.

“ _ Spies? _ In  _ my _ home?” 

“Yes, Probably have been here for awhile… North, West and East...Actually Jester, be sure to be careful when you go back to Nicodranas. There may be a few there watching you. The Xhorhaus though seems to be in the clear because of your friend…”

Jester smiled softly, “Thank you…” the tiefling looked over to Beau, “Say thank you.”

It took a long intake of breath and a pat on the back from Yasha, “Thank… you.”

“Alright well… I'm going to go now…”

“Why didn’t you just go earlier without saying anything?”

“Well mama's boy I was having fun and now it’s just awkward…” He said through gritted teeth, giving Jester a quick wink.

Before anyone else could say anything he disappeared, the last being his floating hand that booped Jester's nose. 

Everything moves pretty fast after that. Percival called over a few guards, his hushed whispers were anything of the sort as The Mighty Nein could clearly hear orders, no,  _ commands _ to the poor guard. “Start the search… Make sure someone finds out where Cassandra and her partners went off too and tell her about the situation. I'm sure she can protect herself but inform her the arcane is involved. My  _ children _ are most likely already in position as soon as the chaos erupted. Relay them the information to not engage… contact us instead.”

“You Sir?”

“I will not stop until each and every one of them are captured or  _ dead _ .” His eyes looked cold, “Just need… some time to fully get our bearings together.”

For the first time in many  _ years _ it seems the Heroic group of Vox Machina will leave their positions behind the table, staying in the background as they worked on the council; letting others solve the world's problems.

Wouldn’t take long to dust off their old skills, in fact one line Percival had stated had stuck in the Nein’s heads.

_ 'I won't miss again’ _

They believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen listen listen... My pure bisexual heart might just find it so fucking attractive when Beau takes charge. It's the absolute perfect chef kiss moment. 
> 
> Was I disappointed when Caleb gave his necklace to Fjord when I had this planned for months? A little but ya know... shit happens I guess. I am really worried about the hag though, I fear that's going to bite them in the ass later. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and had a happy holiday.


End file.
